


Children of Bluebells

by BluebellsAndButterflies (hexedhyde), monochromekiss



Series: Monochrome Bluebells [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Development, Cockshutt is a real place we swear, Cults, Enemies to Friends, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mental Breakdown, google it, murder case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedhyde/pseuds/BluebellsAndButterflies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/pseuds/monochromekiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel and Sebastian are requested to investigate a series of mysterious child deaths in a secluded village, he is surprised to find Alois and Claude coming along for the ride. But is the cause something supernatural? And what dark secrets is this village hiding? Ciel and Alois will have to suffer a great deal before they can uncover the whole truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We chose Cockshutt for comical reasons. We are not trying to offend Cockshutt or anyone who lives there. This is a work of fiction and has no resemblance to the real life location. It's a real place... Google it....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

Cockshutt was an incredibly small town situated in the north of England. Like most northern villages it was made up of small and modest houses. The cobbled streets and brown slated roofs were mostly hidden away from the outside world by the surrounding woodland. It seemed rather fitting for a village where the residents isolated themselves from any outside influence.

There was only really two buildings in the village that were in any way noteworthy. One was the incredibly large manor house a short distance away on a large hill. The enormous structure had over thirty windows, a grand iron gate at its entrance and its own large gardens.

The other building that was of any significance was the village church situated at the highest point of the village. Although a fairly modest building compared to the manor house, it had beautiful stained glass windows with the most intricate designs and a tall tower with a pointed spire. Surrounding the church was a graveyard full of headstones, and connected to it was a small building used as a morgue for the more recently deceased.

It was in this small building that two of the village’s residents were gathered. Dr Edward Ackerman and Victor Langridge the morgue director were stood together in the morgue. They both looked gravely at the twelve bodies of young children laid out in front of them on hard stone slabs. Victor Langridge was the first to break the silence.

“So, what is your opinion doctor?” he asked as he gestured towards the two most recent bodies. Dr Ackerman grimaced as he looked at the two young boys, kitchen knives still buried deep into their chests.

“There’s no bruising or signs of a struggle. The blades were pushed straight into the chest.” Dr Ackerman replied before shaking his head. “So...another suicide is it?” he asked.

“It looks that way. Their mother was unfortunate enough to witness it. She said they stabbed each other in the chest, but each of them let the other stab them willingly. No struggles or fighting; as if they planned to die.” Victor replied gravely.

“This can’t be allowed to continue. Twelve children suicides is going to attract unwanted attention.” Dr Ackerman warned.

“It’s too late for that. The Queen has already decided to send people from London to investigate.” Victor replied calmly.

“We can’t have outsiders coming here!” Dr Ackerman gasped in panic.

“They’re already coming. An Earl Phantomhive, and possibly an Earl Trancy so I’m told.” Victor said as he began to cover the children’s bodies with white sheets. “Even we can’t ignore orders from the Queen, so we’ll have to accommodate them.” he added.

“I suppose we shouldn’t worry too much. Two aristocrats from London will have no interest in a common Northern town like ours. They’ll simply verify they are suicides and then leave.” Dr Ackerman said confidently.

“Hmm...we’ll see.” Victor mumbled softly.


	2. Enter the Watchdog and the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the earls are informed of the case.

Sebastian walked in the room and opened the curtains, walking over to his master’s bed and lightly nudging him awake. Ciel looked up at Sebastian for a moment before rolling over on to his side, pulling the covers over his head. “Nnh… five more minutes.” he mumbled sleepily.

“Young master, you have received a letter from the queen.” Sebastian said, pulling the covers off of Ciel.

Ciel let out a tired groan as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “From the queen?” he asked curiously, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, she requests for your assistance on a new case.” Sebastian replied, removing Ciel’s nightshirt.

Ciel let out a small disappointed sigh. He had been expecting to have a day off. “Very well. Finish dressing me and I shall read it over breakfast.” Ciel replied with a huff.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and came back with a tray with his breakfast and a pile of letters. “Here you go.”

Ciel picked up a scone with one hand and started to eat, sifting through the mail with the other. He quickly pushed the letters of less importance to the side and focused on the one addressed from the queen. He was silent for a long moment as he read through the letter. “Twelve children have died in a northern village,” he mumbled softly. “All suicides?” he wandered aloud, glancing at the photographs of the children’s bodies that had been included in the letter.

Sebastian looked at the photos. “It appears that way. It is rather unusual, however. The last victims in particular.” He commented.

“Indeed... stabbing each other with kitchen knives in a joint suicide? It’s just bizarre.” Ciel sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “I suppose we have no choice. We’ll have to go to this village to investigate.” he added.

“What is the village’s name?” Sebastian asked, searching the letter for it.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed pink as he suddenly remembered the village name he had read just moments ago. _Cockshutt._

“I think the letter is mistaken. Some fool must have written it wrong.” Ciel replied in a flustered tone, refusing to believe such a place could really exist.

“Oh?” Sebastian found the name on the letter and raised an eyebrow. “Cockshutt?” He read slowly.

“I refuse to believe that is the name of an actual village!” Ciel huffed, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “Sebastian, bring me a map of England. That’s an order! I intend to find out what this place is really called.” he said in a commanding tone.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian grinned as he turned away and picked up a map, his grin disappearing as he turned back to Ciel. “Here you go.” He said as he spread the map over the desk.

Ciel ignored him as he started searching the map. He stared it at for a moment before leaning back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. “Good grief… what a ridiculous name for a village.” he mumbled softly.

“Shall I prepare the carriage, my lord?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. Do it quickly.” Ciel replied in a serious tone.

Sebastian bowed and left to go prepare for the trip.

That same morning in the Trancy manor, Claude walked into his master’s bedroom and pulled open the curtains. “It’s time to wake up, your highness.” he said in his usual dull tone.

Alois grumbled and turned away. “Let me sleep…” he huffed.

“I’m afraid I can’t this morning, your highness. You have received a letter from the queen.” Claude replied as he walked over to the side of the bed.

“Oh?” Alois sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “That’s unusual… What does she want?” He asked.

“She requests your help in a case.” Claude replied, his face expressionless as he started to unbutton Alois’ nightshirt.

“Interesting…” He mused, pondering the idea of teasing Claude by buttoning his shirt back up but dismissing it considering what happened last time. “Bring me the letter.”

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied once he had finished dressing his master. He returned a few moments later with the letter, handing it to Alois.

Alois sat at his desk and opened the letter, pulling out the pictures and cringing at them. “Twelve suicides… All children…” He mumbled, skimming through the letter and grinning as he reached the village’s name. “In Cockshutt…” He giggled.

“I see. Do you plan to accept the case?” Claude asked, his face completely expressionless as if nothing was amusing about the village name at all.

Alois pouted at the lack of reaction coming from Claude and sighed. “I don’t know… Can’t Phantomhive take care of it? Why did she ask me? Doesn’t she know I’m busy?” He huffed.

“Normally she would only request Phantomhive. But for her to request both of you must mean this is quite serious.” Claude replied.

Alois perked up. “Both of us?” He looked back at the letter and smirked. “Well if he’s going then I’m going. I might as well have some fun.”

“Very well. Shall I prepare a carriage for us, your highness?” Claude asked.

“What are you still doing here? Of course!” He shooed Claude away with his hand.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied with a bow, before leaving to prepare everything they would need.


	3. Arriving at the village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the investigation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're sorry for the gap between chapters, hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! We'll try to be more consistent in our updates. We hope you're enjoying this so far! -Blue

Cockshutt was an incredibly long way away from London, making it impossible to travel all the way by carriage. Ciel and Sebastian travelled most of the journey by train, arriving at one of the main northern stations.

Once they left the station, Ciel was already feeling unhappy about the cold weather and the long journey. But outside he saw his two least favourite people. “Sebastian...what the hell are they doing here?!” he asked angrily as he gestured towards Alois and Claude.

“The queen requested for them to come along, young master.” Sebastian replied, not at all pleased with their presence.

“I was aware of that. But for Trancy to actually accept…” Ciel replied, gazing at Alois with an expression of confusion and resentment.

“Perhaps he will be useful.” Sebastian said.

Alois turned to look around and immediately skipped towards Ciel when he saw him. “Hello, Phantomhive.~” He said.

“Hello Trancy.” Ciel said coldly, his arms folded across his chest. “I didn’t actually expect you would come.” he added, glancing up at Claude.

“Why wouldn’t I want to assist in this case? Do you think I’m that useless?” Alois pouted and tilted his head.

“Honestly, yes I do.” Ciel replied with a smirk as he walked over to one of the nearby carriages, no longer wanting to talk to Alois. “Take us to the village of...of…” Ciel stuttered to the driver, his cheeks flushing pink again.

“Rude!” Alois squawked, not really offended.

Sebastian stepped closer to the driver. “Take us to the village of Cockshutt, please.” He said.

“Cockshutt? I ain’t goin’ there, sir. That village is cursed.” the man replied, shaking his head sternly.

“We could pay you a good amount of money if you take us there.” Sebastian insisted.

“I dunt care, sir! I ain’t takin' you or yours little lads there!” the man snapped angrily, gesturing towards Ciel and Alois.

Alois had been listening in on the conversation and approached the driver with a smile that looked too sweet to be real, he leaned into the driver’s personal space and whispered. “If you don’t take us to the village I promise to gauge those pretty eyes of yours from their sockets.~”

The man shuddered from the unnerving expression Alois was making, quickly jumping down from his seat and opening the carriage door for them. “Right away, sirs!” he said in a panicked tone.

“What exactly did you just do?” Ciel asked as he climbed in first, eyeing Alois suspiciously.

“I made myself useful.” Alois giggled and climbed in after Ciel.

Ciel huffed, sitting on the farthest side of the carriage away from Alois. “Sebastian, get in.” he said impatiently.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian sat next Ciel.

Alois crossed one leg over the other. “Claude.” He called.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied in a dull tone as he sat next to Alois.

The journey passed by in awkward silence. Ciel was relieved when the carriage finally came to a halt. “We must be here.” he mumbled as he climbed out, stumbling slightly.

Sebastian followed Ciel out of the carriage, standing beside him. Alois quickly followed and looked around, his smile disappearing and turning into a grimace when his eyes landed on the large fields of bluebells that surrounded the village.

Claude climbed out of the carriage, his expression never changing even as the driver sped off into the distance as soon as the four of them had left the carriage. “He seems in a hurry.” he said in his usually dull tone before glancing over at Alois.

“Maybe this place really is cursed.” Alois said unenthusiastically, shifting his gaze away from the bluebells.

“Don’t be so idiotic, Trancy. It’s not a curse. It’s murder. We just need to find out how.” Ciel huffed, making his way up the steep hill of the village towards the church. He yawned softly, walking at a slow pace.

“Our butlers are literally demons, it’s not that farfetched.” Alois replied.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. “Would you like me to carry you, young master?” He asked.

“Fine. Just get us to the morgue quickly.” Ciel sighed, letting out another yawn.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian picked Ciel up.

Alois glanced at them, feeling a little jealous. “Claude, carry me.” He said, looking up at his butler.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied as he picked Alois up in his arms, his face still expressionless as he carried him.

“How many bloody bluebells are there?” Alois murmured, moving to look up at the sky instead with a sigh. “It’s getting late, where are we supposed to spend the night?” He asked.

“Considering there are two large fields...if we don’t count the individual bluebells situated in the village then I would estimate there are about twenty thousand bluebells.” Claude replied dully, taking Alois’ question literally.

“Shut up, both of you! We’ll find somewhere to stay soon. For now, I want to see the bodies for myself!” Ciel snapped, shaking his head as he listened to their conversation.

Alois giggled at Claude’s answer. “Don’t tell me and my butler what to do, Phantomhive!” He hissed.

“You two shouldn’t have come. Just listening to your nonsense is making my head hurt!” Ciel huffed angrily, letting out a relieved sigh as they finally arrived at the church.

“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be here!” Alois snapped and jumped out of Claude’s arms.

“Don’t be so full of yourself! We would have made it here just fine without your help!” Ciel snapped as he climbed out of Sebastian’s arms. “Let’s get this over with so I don’t have to see these two anymore.” he huffed impatiently.

“Of course you would’ve.” Alois rolled his eyes and entered the morgue, instantly cringing as he saw all the bodies.

Victor Langridge the morgue director walked over to them as they entered, his face grave and hostile. “Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy, I assume?” he asked, his voice laced with resentment.

“Yes...we’re here to inspect the bodies” Ciel  replied hesitantly.

“Yes.” Alois looked past the man’s shoulder to try to see the rest of the bodies, his eyes widened when he saw they all had bluebells. “What’s with the bluebells?” He asked.

“Bluebells are a symbol of mourning in our village. It’s tradition to place them around the recently deceased to pay our respects.” Victor replied. “Don’t worry. Aside from that, the bodies have not been tampered with in any way.” he added.

“I see…” Ciel mumbled as he started to examine the first two bodies.

Oscar Varnham had been the first victim, having reportedly jumped into the nearby river. The child’s body was bloated and a sickly grey colour from being in the water. His older brother Jack Varnham lay beside him, a red mark running along his neck from the rope he’d used to hang himself.

Alois left the siblings to Ciel and approached the third victim, James Ackerman, whose death was reportedly caused by an overdose of painkillers. His body was undamaged on the outside, no bruises, not even a scratch on the boy’s now cold and pale skin.

Ciel huffed impatiently, finding nothing of any use from the bodies of the Varnham boys. He briskly walked past Alois and made his way to the next bodies. Julie and Lottie Cronley had been next, the young twins had reportedly jumped in front of a train together before their parents could take them on a trip. Ciel went pale as he looked at the gruesomely mangled bodies, quickly placing his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up.

Alois shivered as he walked past the two girls averting his gaze until he got to the sixth victim, Andrew Walsingham, reported to have willingly jumped out of the church tower’s window. His body was pale and cold like the others but his limbs were bent and twisted in ways they shouldn’t. The boy had multiple cuts on his body, some deeper than others with little shards of glass still stuck in them, Alois assumed glass was stuck in his body and was pulled out after it was found, there were blood stains on the boy’s hair and a big and deep cut on his head. Alois felt sick but endured it.

“This is so unpleasant...but…” Ciel mumbled softly to himself as he walked past Alois again, moving to the side of the seventh victim. Christina Armitage had been found in her parent’s kitchen after slashing her own wrists open with broken glass from a milk bottle. Ciel grimaced as he stared at the immensely deep cuts. “But…so far it does seem to be suicide.” he mumbled sadly.

“Yes...” Alois pursed his lips as he moved on to the eighth victim, Ralph Moorhead who shot himself, his body was found in his father’s cornfield loosely holding a shotgun. He had no wounds on his body other than a gaping hole on the side of his head that made Alois cover his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up, he shook his head. “But there is no way twelve children committed suicide in a row without there being some other explanation for it. I don’t think we should rule out the possibility of a curse or the supernatural.” he said.

“Supernatural? Possibly. A curse? Certainly not.” Ciel huffed, moving on to the next victim. The ninth victim had been Martha Horan, having reportedly drank cleaning fluid. Her mother had supposedly seen her pick up the bottle and drink it herself, despite the fact she would have known full well what she was doing. Ciel shuddered again, noticing the dried blood that had formed around the girl’s mouth and poured down her chin. Her mouth,face and neck were also severely burnt from the harsh chemicals. “Good grief…no one would choose such an agonising way to die!” he gasped, shaking his head.

“What if they were somehow forced to do it?” Alois mused before moving on to the next body.The tenth victim was Jake Branagan who had willingly ate rat poison. Despite the fact Jake’s death must have been painful, his body was mostly unspoiled. There were no bruises, burns or wounds. Had it not been for his incredibly pale skin, the boy could have been mistaken for a child that was merely sleeping. Alois stared down at the boy’s body, his heart pounding heavily against his ribcage as he noticed the similarities Jake had to Luka, the same red-orange hair and round face. Alois started remembering the times he spent with Luka and heard his voice in his head, praising him like when they were children. The next memory wasn’t so pleasant, it was of Luka’s limp and lifeless body laying on the dirt road under a street light. When Alois snapped out of his memories he found himself crying over the boy’s body, hugging him tight.

At first Ciel didn’t notice Alois’ unusual reaction, too busy staring intently at the last two bodies. Another pair of siblings, Hugh and Henry Stephenson were reported to have willingly stabbed each other simultaneously using kitchen knives with their mother as an unfortunate witness. The cuts were deep and went from their chests down to their abdomen, the cuts were presumably caused when the boys were midst fall. Like the other victims, the siblings had shown no suspicious behaviour prior to their deaths, making the situation more peculiar.

“There isn’t much of use here. Unless you’ve spotted anything, Trancy” Ciel stated as his eyes wandered over the boys' bodies once more. His eye twitched in annoyance slightly at the lack of response. “Trancy!” he snapped impatiently, looking up at Alois. He stared at the blonde in bewilderment as he saw him crying over the boy’s body.

Alois wiped his tears away with the heels of his palms and shook his head at Ciel’s question, shaking and breathing unevenly as he looked down at Jake.

“Trancy? What the...what is it?!” Ciel gasped, his voice full of confusion. He’d assumed for so long that Alois was incapable of feeling sympathy towards anyone.

“He just… Reminded me of someone…” Alois mumbled, he took a deep breath.

“Your highness…” Claude said softly, placing his hands on Alois’ shoulders. He knew instantly who Alois meant, but Ciel on the other hand was utterly confused.

“Just...just pull yourself together! For goodness sake!” Ciel huffed, walking over to Sebastian.

“You don’t understand how I feel!” Alois snapped. “What if one of the victims looked like your parents?! Would you be able to pull yourself together?!”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything about them! You don’t even have the right to mention them! Don’t you dare bring them up now!” Ciel roared furiously, his body trembling with anger.

“Then don’t tell me to pull myself together when you don’t understand my situation!” Alois growled.

“Oh? Do enlighten me Trancy... what is your situation?” Ciel asked coldly.

“You’re not the only one who’s lost somebody important!” Alois hissed.

“Really? I didn’t think someone like you could care for someone enough to consider them important.” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Your highness, it’s late. We should be leaving soon.” Claude said in a calm tone as he pulled Alois closer. Despite his calm tone, his eyes flashed magenta angrily as he glanced at Ciel.

Alois pushed down the urge to hurt Ciel and huffed.

“Faustus is right, we have inspected all of the victims it’s about time we head to doctor Ackerman’s office.” Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciel’s shoulder.

“Fine. I’m feeling tired anyway. We might as well retire for the night.” Ciel huffed, glaring at Alois still. “But Ackerman said he only has one spare room, so those two will need to sleep elsewhere.” he added, smirking a little.

“What?! Where are we supposed to go?!” Alois huffed, crossing his arms.

“Tch, I don’t care!” Ciel huffed.

“Your highness, there was an inn on our way here. I’m sure they will have a room for us.” Claude said, patting Alois’ shoulder reassuringly.

“I don’t want to stay at some shitty inn.” Alois pouted.

“We don’t really have any alternative, your highness.” Claude sighed. He knelt down beside him, forcing Alois to look into his eyes. “If you wish, I will carry you again. Would you like that?” he asked.

“Yes…” Alois mumbled.

Claude picked Alois up in his arms and carried him out of the morgue, giving Ciel and Sebastian one last resentful glance.

“Sebastian. Let’s go.” Ciel huffed impatiently as he waited for his butler to do the same.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him out of the morgue, making his way to the doctor Ackerman’s office.

Ciel clung tightly to Sebastian’s chest, ignoring the hateful glare they received from Victor as they left. He suspected that although they were to stay with him, Dr Ackerman would most likely treat them the same way.


	4. Meeting Dr Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find Dr Ackerman suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you've enjoyed what we've written so far. We'll be trying to update more often - Mono

A great deal of the northern population resented the Queen and the aristocracy, and people from London in general. Ciel had always been vaguely aware of it, yet had never really given it that much thought. But after seeing the resentful glare of the morgue director, he finally realised just how bad the problem was.

Even though Dr Ackerman had agreed to let them stay at his house, Ciel expected he would be just as hostile. Perhaps he would be even more so since he had to allow them into his home simply because the Queen demanded it. It was these sorts of troubling thoughts Ciel was trying to cope with as he finally found himself stood at the doorway of the Ackerman residence.

“Knock on the door then.” Ciel huffed impatiently at his butler.

Sebastian nodded and knocked on the door.

A tall man in his early forties with very large glasses and a gray suit answered the door. As Ciel thought, they received a rather disapproving glare from him. “The Earl Phantomhive and his butler I assume?” he asked, his voice laced with resentment.

“Yes. You have an extra room for us to stay in, correct?” Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes…” the man sighed bitterly as he stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in.

“Thank you for letting us stay here, Dr Ackerman.” Ciel replied as sincerely as possible, although it was obvious the man wasn’t letting them stay by choice.

“Could you please take us to our room?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s the first room on the left.” Dr Ackerman replied sternly as he pointed up the stairs. His harsh tone and his glare made it clear they could make their own way to their room. “And one more thing. Refrain from talking to my wife about morbid matters...or at all preferably. And the last room on the right is private.” he added in the same stern voice.

“Thank you.” Sebastian eyed him suspiciously and started going up the stairs.

Ciel followed his butler up the stairs, casting a suspicious glance towards the doctor as he went. “Sebastian, about what the doctor just said...what are your thoughts?” he asked.

“I believe we should attempt to question his wife and take a look at the last room.” Sebastian replied when he was sure the doctor wouldn’t hear them.

“I agree. Everything about the way he behaved was suspicious. Let’s unpack our things and then look into this private room of his.” Ciel huffed.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied, going to their assigned room and quickly unpacking Ciel’s belongings.

Ciel stood by the door of the room, his arms folded across his chest. “Let’s do this quickly. I don’t want him to realise our intentions.” he ordered.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, leading the way to the room at the end of the hallway, he tried to open it but it was locked. “Young master, the door appears to be locked. Shall I break it open?”

“Do it.” Ciel huffed impatiently.

Sebastian nodded and quietly broke open the door, motioning for Ciel to go inside after checking if it was safe.

Ciel walked into the room, letting out a surprised gasp. The room appeared to be a child’s bedroom, with all of the toys and furnishings left untouched. “This is… but their son was one of the victims…” Ciel mumbled softly.

“Perhaps this is their way to mourn over their child’s death.” Sebastian suggested.

“Perhaps. People have rather odd ways of dealing with grief.” Ciel sighed as he began to search the room. He shuddered as he noticed a life-sized doll sitting on a wooden rocking chair. It’s pale porcelain skin and creepy large eyes reminded him for a moment of Drocel Keinz. “Good grief...just like that puppet freak that wanted to turn me into a doll.” he mumbled.

Sebastian took a closer look at the doll. “It looks exactly like the body at the morgue.” He commented.

“Indeed…” Ciel replied thoughtfully as he stared at the doll. He jumped suddenly as heard footsteps slowly heading up the stairs towards them.

Sebastian quickly looked around for a  place to hide since there was no way they could escape without being caught. He picked Ciel up with one arm and hid inside a toy box quickly but quietly closing it.

“Wait! What are you doing?!” Ciel gasped, his body pressing against Sebastian’s as he was pulled into the toy box. He tried to wriggle free, the small space making him feel claustrophobic.

“Forgive me for this.” Sebastian whispered, covering Ciel’s mouth and wrapping one arm around him to keep him from moving.

Ciel closed his eyes tightly, his heart beating much faster. It felt so incredibly uncomfortable and he was desperate to get out, even as he heard the footsteps enter the bedroom. After a brief moment they faded away again, the bedroom door creaking shut again

Sebastian cracked open the top of the toy box a little and looked around, lifting it up and getting out, picking Ciel up and putting him back down.

Ciel panted heavily, catching his breath before glaring up at his butler. “You idiot! Are you trying to suffocate me?!” he snapped.

“I apologize, young master, but if I hadn't done that the person who walked in here would’ve found us.” Sebastian replied.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you.” Ciel huffed. His cheeks flushed pink and he averted his gaze as his stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. “I’m going back to our room!” he snapped in embarrassment as he stormed across the corridor.

Sebastian followed Ciel. “Would you like me to prepare something for you to eat, young master?” He asked.

“Yes, and quickly.” Ciel sighed, his stomach rumbling again as he sat on the side of the bed they had been provided with.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, walking out of the room. He came out a few minutes later with a tray of food and a cup of tea, placing it on the desk sitting by the window.

For a while Ciel didn’t say anything and simply ate in silence. After a few minutes he looked up at his butler, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Listen Sebastian...we would have been caught if not for you so, t-thank you…” he mumbled.

“I was merely fulfilling my duties as your butler, there is no need to thank me, young master.” Sebastian replied with a smile.

“You could be happy to receive a compliment once in awhile.” Ciel sighed.

“I am always happy and grateful for your compliments.” Sebastian said. “Although, what I’m striving to do is to make you smile.”

“I haven’t smiled for so long but, with you, I think it is possible.” Ciel mumbled, blushing as he stared at his butler.

“Would a kiss make you happy, young master?” Sebastian asked, leaning into Ciel’s personal space.

Ciel’s cheeks turned bright pink as he stared into his butler’s eyes. “Well I...I wouldn’t try and stop you” he mumbled softly.

Sebastian tilted Ciel’s chin up and leaned down to kiss Ciel passionately on the lips.

Ciel closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss, running his fingers slowly through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian bit Ciel’s bottom lip before pulling away and standing up straight.

Ciel let out a surprised gasp when his lip was bitten, his cheeks flushing dark pink as he stared up at his butler. “That was a long kiss.” he mumbled.

“My apologies, but I couldn’t get enough of how sweet your lips taste, young master.” Sebastian replied.

“You perverted fool” Ciel huffed, trying to sound annoyed but he was smiling.

“That kiss really did make you smile.” Sebastian smiled.

“I told you if it’s you, then it’s possible.” Ciel replied, still smiling.

“Maybe we should kiss more often.” Sebastian chuckled.

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Ciel replied as he let out a soft yawn.

“Would you like to retire, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. Will you stay with me all night?” Ciel asked.

“Of course.” Sebastian replied, taking Ciel to bed and changing him into his nightgown.

Ciel lay down on the bed, blushing as he looked up at his butler. “You might as well get in the bed too.” he mumbled softly.

“As you wish.” Sebastian lay in bed next to Ciel.

“Good night, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered as he nuzzled into his butler’s shoulder.

“Good night, Ciel.” Sebastian murmured, running a hand through Ciel’s hair.


	5. First Night At The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois and Claude become closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write any of this because I'm shit at writing smut so all credit to Mono for this one! (some parts are relevant for the next chapter) -Blue
> 
> I know not everyone likes smut. All you need to know plot-wise is the inn is horrible and Alois becomes covered in hickeys - Mono

 

Just as Ciel and Sebastian had, Claude and Alois received a very hostile reception when they arrived at the inn. The old woman behind the desk never bothered to introduce herself as she quickly wrote down their names and held out an old rusty key towards Claude, barking “Room Three!” at him.

When Claude asked if they could be provided with a meal, all he received in return was a basket of bread and some cheese, as well as a very harsh glare.

“Just leave it. Take me to the damn room.” Alois hissed in his ear impatiently.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied in his usually dull tone as he carried him up the stairs. When Alois glanced back over his shoulder, the old woman seemed to be shaking her head in despair. Whether that was from Claude’s oddly expressionless face or the fact she just hated outsiders in general, he couldn’t be sure.

When they entered the room they had been given Alois grimaced in disgust. The room was incredibly small and dark, with only a wooden bed, a small bedside table and a wardrobe.

“It’s only temporary, your highness.” Claude said, sensing his master’s discomfort. He placed Alois on the side of the bed and handed him the basket.

“I know. Just unpack our things” Alois huffed. He grimaced once again as bit into the food he had been given. The bread was stale and the cheese had an awfully bitter taste. “This tastes like utter shit.” he mumbled. He took a few more bites before pushing the basket away from him.

Alois jumped suddenly, hearing a loud bang coming from the other side of the room. He sighed as he turned to see Claude looking down at one of the wardrobe doors with a bewildered expression.

“Your highness...I merely opened it and it just came off.” he stated.

“Just leave it!” Alois snapped, kicking off his shoes in anger and laying down on the bed.

“I don’t think there’s enough room inside for all of your things.” Claude added.

“Just leave some in the case then! I just... I don’t care anymore!” Alois whined, rolling on to his side. He curled up into a ball, clutching one of the pillows tightly to his chest. “I hate this place. Stupid inn.” he mumbled to himself. He let out a small whimper, thinking back on the hurtful things Ciel has said. “Stupid Phantomhive too...” he mumbled.

“Your highness, is there anything I can do to make things better for you?” Claude asked, gently placing his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Alois rolled on to his back, his blue eyes staring up at Claude thoughtfully.

“Sleep in the bed with me.” Alois replied in a demanding tone.

“If that is what you wish, your highness.” Claude said with a bow. Alois couldn’t help but blush a little as he waited for Claude to bring his nightshirt over, although he knew Claude merely agreed because it was an order.

The two of them stayed in silence as Claude dressed Alois for bed. He then placed his glasses on the bedside table and began to undress himself. When he lay next to Alois in bed, he wore only his shirt and pants.

Alois shuffled closer to his butler, resting his head against Claude’s chest and letting out a content sigh.

“If I may ask, your highness, do you really plan on helping Phantomhive? Or are you merely here for entertainment?” Claude asked.

“At first I just wanted to come along to annoy him. But after seeing what happened to those children, I want to find the culprit myself.” Alois replied, gripping on to Claude tighter. “Children don’t deserve that.” he hissed.

“I see. Then I will find the culprit for you and punish them in whichever way you see fit.” Claude told him.

“Mmhm...You better...” Alois mumbled softly.

Claude gently turned Alois’ face to look at him. “Whatever punishment you feel they deserve, I will act out for you. Anything you wish to make you happy, I will give to you. As your butler, I will fulfill any request you ask of me.” he said as he gazed into his master’s eyes.

“Any request?” Alois asked softly.

“Yes, any request.” Claude responded.

Alois gulped nervously, his heart beating faster. “Then, will you kiss me?” he asked.

Claude slowly leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle romantic kiss. Alois leaned into the kiss eagerly, his cheeks flushing pink. When he felt his butler’s long tongue running along his bottom lip, he willingly opened his mouth, letting out a small gasp.

Claude pulled Alois close against his chest, their tongues entwining together in a long passionate kiss. He broke away suddenly, causing Alois to let out a small disappointed sigh.

“You should be careful tempting me like this, your highness. My passion for you might just overflow.” Claude whispered, his tongue running along Alois’ ear.

“W-what?” Alois gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

“You taste so sweet, your highness. I’m struggling to hold back.” Claude whispered, his ungloved hands wandering down his master’s chest.

“What do you mean?” Alois asked nervously, his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks burning up.

“Do you trust me enough to show you?” Claude asked as he pulled away, gazing down at his master longingly. Alois simply nodded in response.

The blonde watched in anticipation as his butler sat up, unbuttoning his own shirt and carelessly tossing it to the side. He let out a small nervous gasp as he watched his butler remove his pants, his icy blue eyes wandering up and down Claude’s body.

Claude began unbuttoning his master’s nightshirt, throwing it on to the floor before closing the gap between them again. Alois trembled slightly, his eyes closed tight as their naked bodies pressed against each other. He had longed for Claude to desire him like this for so long, yet now it was happening he didn’t know how to respond.

“Just relax, your highness. I’ll be gentle. I want you to enjoy this.” Claude whispered reassuringly in his ear.

“It’s okay. I trust you.” Alois sighed, leaning in to his touch.

Their lips pressed together once more, Claude’s fingers gently rubbing against his master’s nipples. Alois moaned softly into the kiss.

Alois panted heavily, his fingers threading through Claude’s hair as he felt Claude nip and suck at the skin of his chest. “Ahh...C-Claude...” he gasped, bucking his hips up impatiently.

Claude slowly moved downwards, leaving small love bites on his master’s pale skin. He stopped when he reached Alois’ waist, his hands gently resting on the blonde’s hips.

“You look so beautiful.” Claude said suddenly, making Alois’ heart almost skip a beat.

Claude leaned down and nipped at the pale flesh on his master’s thighs. “Ah, Claude! Please...I want more...” Alois panted impatiently. He tried to sit up, pouting a little as he stared down at his butler.

Claude chuckled softly. “Soon, your highness. We don’t want to rush things.” he whispered, running his fingers softly along Alois’ thighs. The creamy white skin was now spotted with small love bites.

“But...I want you...” Alois whined.

“Soon, I promise. If we rush things, it won’t feel as good.” Claude whispered, planting a soft kiss on Alois’ lips. Alois let out an annoyed huff as he lay back against the pillow.

Claude parted his master’s legs, placing one soft kiss on his ass cheeks before he pushed his tongue between them, teasingly running it over Alois’ hole.

“Uuhh~” Alois groaned, gripping the sheets tightly as his body trembled. He threw his head back in pleasure as Claude pushed his tongue inside him, slowly thrusting it in and out.

“Ahh, Claude...uwaah, w-what are you doing?!” Alois moaned loudly, his hips bucking.

Claude pulled his tongue out slowly, gazing down at his master’s body. “I needed to make sure you were properly lubricated, your highness. It won’t hurt this way.” Claude replied.

Alois’ cheeks turned a dark crimson as he stared up at his butler.

“Do you want it? Do you want me inside you?...Alois.” Claude whispered teasingly, his fingers running along his master’s now erect cock. Alois let out a small gasp, nodding in response.

Claude slowly pushed his full length inside, being careful not to move too fast. He wanted to give Alois time to adjust.

“Ah...it’s so big...” Alois panted, his eyes squeezed tight shut.

“It’s okay. I won’t move until you tell me to.” Claude whispered reassuringly.

Alois let out a few more soft pants, his ass clenching and unclenching around Claude’s length. When he finally became used to the feeling, he opened his eyes and gave Claude a determined expression. “Move.” he huffed.

Claude nodded, starting to thrust in and out slowly, his golden eyes staring intently at the way Alois gasped and moaned lewdly.

“Ahh, so good...hahh... don’t stop...” Alois moaned, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around Claude’s shoulders.

Claude began to move much faster, pushing his cock deeper inside. Alois suddenly threw his head back, gripping Claude’s shoulders tightly as he felt Claude’s length hit his sweet spot.

“Uuaaahh! There!” Alois yelped, clinging to him tighter.

His moans gradually became louder as his sweet spot was hit with every thrust, the bed rocking loudly beneath them. Claude wrapped his fingers around his master’s length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Claude! Ahh, I’m close!” he groaned into his butler’s ear, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably as he came. Claude came moments after, shooting his white seed into his ass as he panted softly into his ear.

Once Claude had pulled out, the two of them lay side by side on the bed. Alois continued to pant heavily long after his butler, gazing up at the ceiling in disbelief.

“Was I able to make you happy, your highness?” Claude asked.

Alois giggled a little, rolling on to his side and wrapping his arm around Claude’s waist. “Yes. What a stupid question.” he mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Claude whispered, gently running his fingers though his master’s hair. “You should rest now, your highness. You’ll need plenty of rest for tomorrow if you wish to find the culprit before Phantomhive.” he added, pulling the covers over them both.

“Mhmm...Good night Claude.” Alois mumbled softly, closing his eyes.

“Good night, your highness.” Claude replied.

Alois let out a content sigh as he lay against his butler’s chest. He still hated the village and the room they had to stay in, and he was still furious at Ciel. But despite all this, suddenly everything felt okay.


	6. All for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alois helps with the investigation...but things do not go as planned
> 
> (the non-con warning applies in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo! Choo! All aboard the angst train! Also, Mono's reaper oc comes into play in the next chapter! -Blue

Sebastian gently nudged Ciel awake as soon as the sun beamed through the window. “Ciel, it’s time to wake up.” He whispered.

Ciel let out a soft groan as he pulled the covers up higher over his head. “It’s too cold to get up.” he mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink after hearing his butler say his name.

“My apologies, but you must get up. We need to interrogate the doctor’s wife today.” Sebastian said, pulling the covers off Ciel.

Ciel pouted as he stared up at his butler. “Fine. But I want breakfast first. Find out when Ackerman will be leaving today. It would be preferable to question her alone.” he huffed.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, kissing Ciel’s forehead before undressing him.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed pink again as he stared down at his feet. Despite having already shared a bed with his butler, his heart still skipped a beat after every kiss.

Sebastian dressed Ciel and kissed his cheek. “Shall I prepare you breakfast now, Ciel?” He asked.

“Yes...there’s no need to kiss me so often.” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright red. “Not that I dislike it though…” he sighed softly.

“My apologies.” Sebastian smiled. “I’ll be right back with your breakfast.” He bowed slightly and left.

Ciel sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for his butler to return. He hoped that if Ackerman left, they could continue the investigation without involving Trancy at all. But somehow he doubted it would be that simple.

Sebastian came back shortly after with a tray of food and a cup of tea, placing it down on a small desk by the window. “Young master, it appears that doctor Ackerman will be staying inside for today.” He said.

Ciel let out a disappointed sigh as he took a sip of tea. “Good grief… if he never goes anywhere then how are we supposed to speak to his wife? I don’t plan on staying in this village any longer than I need to.” he huffed.

“I suppose we will have to distract him somehow.” Sebastian said

“In that case, perhaps Trancy can make himself useful.” Ciel said thoughtfully.

“Shall we go talk to him after breakfast?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, we should. I suppose they’ll still be at the inn.” Ciel replied. Once he finished his breakfast he stood up from the bed impatiently, gesturing for Sebastian to follow him. “Let’s go.” he said in a commanding tone.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian opened the door for Ciel.

Once Ciel stepped outside to head towards the inn, he quickly pulled his coat tighter around himself. “Tch...it’s bloody cold out here.” he mumbled irritably.

“Would you like me to carry you so we get there faster?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes.” Ciel huffed, lifting his arms up expectantly.

Sebastian picked Ciel up and quickly sprinted to the inn, holding Ciel close to his chest so he wouldn’t be as cold.

Meanwhile at the inn, Claude had already woken up his master and got him dressed ready for the day ahead. Despite their bleak surroundings he had managed to prepare him a delicious breakfast, although Alois didn’t bother to ask how. He was too busy replaying the events of the night before in his mind, wanting to make sure it hadn’t all been just a dream.

Claude walked over to the window, gazing out at the village below. Before he had a chance to suggest where they might begin investigating, he spotted Sebastian and Ciel heading towards them. “Your highness, it appears Phantomhive and his butler are coming to see us.” he said.

“I wonder why they’re here so early in the morning. I thought Phantomhive didn’t want me to be a part of this.” Alois said, standing up.

“Perhaps they need us for something.” Claude replied as he moved away from the window. “Shall we go down to see them?” he asked.

“We might as well.” Alois said as he walked out of the room, motioning for Claude to follow.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied as he followed Alois out of the room and down the stairs. When they got there Ciel was already in the inn’s reception, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded across his chest.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Alois commented, placing a hand on his hip and tilting his head. “What brings you to this horrid place, Phantomhive?” He asked.

“If you haven’t noticed, this whole village is horrid. I’d rather not involve you at all but we need you to distract someone for us.” Ciel replied, letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Oh? Who would that be?” Alois asked, interested.

“Dr Ackerman, the man we are staying with. You can make yourself useful by distracting while we do the real investigating.” Ciel replied with a smug smirk appearing on his lips.

“That’s rude of you. If I don’t do that you won’t be able to investigate anything, midget.” Alois snapped and sighed. “Anyway, I already have a plan for that.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “I have no interest in your plan. Just as long as you keep him busy.” he huffed, turning away from him and lifting his arms up again for Sebastian to carry him. “Sebastian, let’s go.” he said impatiently.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian picked Ciel up and left the inn, heading back to the doctor’s house.

“You can’t even walk by yourself and you plan to solve this case.” Alois rolled his eyes and pulled on Claude’s sleeve. “Let’s go.” He said, already annoyed and stomping out of the inn after Sebastian and Ciel.

Claude followed after them, giving Alois a curious look. “Your highness, may I ask what your plan is to distract this doctor?” he asked.

“I’ll make it up as I go. He should be easy to seduce, right?” Alois said.

“Seduce?” Claude repeated, his eyes flashing magenta for a moment before he put his hand protectively on Alois’ shoulder. “I hope you won’t try anything too dangerous, your highness.” he warned.

Alois waved Claude’s warning away. “I’ll be careful.” He said.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude sighed.

When the four of them arrived at the house, Dr Ackerman was alone in his downstairs study, reading at his desk. Ciel climbed down from Sebastian’s arms, turning towards Alois. “There he is. You go and distract him for as long as possible.” he said in a commanding tone.

“Don’t tell me what to do, midget.” Alois hissed as he walked toward the doctor.

“Damn brat.” Ciel hissed as he crept up the stairs to find the doctor’s wife, gesturing for Sebastian to follow.

Just like the other residents of the village, the doctor didn’t look very pleased to see them. “Acquaintances of Lord Phantomhive?” he asked as he looked at Alois and then up at Claude with a hostile glare.

“Unfortunate acquaintances, yes.” Alois sighed. “But I’m not here to talk about that dog. Although… It is rather embarrassing to talk about in public... Do you have any private room we can go to?” He asked timidly.

“I suppose I can spare you some time.” Dr Ackerman replied, trying his best to remain resentful yet he became rather flustered at the sight of Alois acting so timid. As he gestured for Alois to follow him into the next room, Claude placed his hand on his master’s shoulder.

“Your highness, is this wise?” he whispered.

“Thank you very much, sir...” Alois smiled coyly. “Trust me on this, Claude, I know what I’m doing.” He whispered back at his butler.

Claude let out an annoyed sigh as he let Alois go, waiting outside.

Dr Ackerman waited for Alois to enter the next room before closing the door behind him. He gestured for him to sit down, hastily tidying away old medical books and research papers to make room. “So, what is it you wanted?” he asked.

Alois sat down and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. “You see… I woke up with these strange marks all over my body…” He mumbled, looking down at his hickey covered chest. “And to be completely honest, doctor, it makes me very worried.” He said, looking helplessly at the doctor.

Dr Ackerman’s cheeks flushed pink at the sight of Alois’ bare chest. He adjusted his large glasses, trying to regain composure as he leaned forward. “I see… that is a problem.” he replied nervously, running one of his hands along the blonde’s chest without thinking.

“Y-Yes, it is… They go all the way down to my thighs, you see..?” Alois mumbled with tears at the corners of his eyes as he pulled up his shorts to reveal more hickeys.

“Oh, good grief.” Dr Ackerman sighed under his breath, adjusting his glasses once more. He looked down at the pale skin of Alois’ thighs, his eyes wondering over the various strange marks. At first he had thought perhaps they were insect bites, but the marks looked unmistakably like hickeys. "And you don’t know what could have caused these?” he asked.

Alois shook his head. “No, sir…” He brushed some hair away from his eyes to show them off.

Dr Ackerman quickly averted his gaze from Alois’ thighs, instead looking at his face but that only seemed to make matters worse. His icy blue eyes and adorably naive expression made the boy look so tempting. He was sure the marks looked like hickeys, but how could he receive hickeys without knowing what they were? Dr Ackerman briefly wondered if perhaps the boy was somehow testing him. “The thing is...these sorts of marks are, well… perhaps if you had shared a bed with someone then…” he trailed off nervously.

Alois tilted his head, placing a finger on his chin. “I did share a bed with my butler last night… Is that a problem, doctor?” He asked innocently.

“Your butler?!” Dr Ackerman gasped in surprise, carefully observing the blonde’s behaviour. “Could he perhaps have caused these?” he asked.

“How would he have done this?” Alois looked down at his thighs and back up at the doctor. “Could you show me how?” He asked, sounding as innocent as he could.

Dr Ackerman stumbled slightly, for a moment too shocked to reply. Without even realising he found himself placing one hand on Alois’ chest, the other resting softly on his thigh. “I think you already know how… because you’re actually quite a naughty boy aren’t you?” he asked with a rather perverted smirk.

Alois pouted. “You figured me out.”

Dr Ackerman chuckled softly, leaning in much closer. “It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone. I’d like to keep you to myself.” he whispered, his lips just barely grazing Alois’ ear.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ciel was completely unaware of the strange situation unfolding between Alois and Dr Ackerman. Instead he focused his attention on the grey haired woman who was now sat in the children’s bedroom. “We should hurry and speak to her. I don’t know how much time Trancy will provide us with.” he whispered to Sebastian.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian whispered, stepping into the room first.

Ciel stepped into the room, grimacing slightly at the way she gently rocked the life sized doll in her arms as if it were a real living child, softly singing a lullaby. “Mrs Ackerman? I’d like to talk to you...about the recent suicides in the village.” Ciel said hesitantly.

“Suicides? You must be mistaken. No one has ever killed themselves here. Everyone here is happy.” she replied, smiling as she turned to face the doll in her arms. “Isn’t that right, James?” she asked, pausing before nodding as if the doll had really answered her.

“Miss, we have been told that your son was one of the victims.” Sebastian said.

“You’ve heard wrong! James would never leave his mother!” she snapped angrily, cuddling the doll close to her chest. “You all say such horrible things, just like my husband. He’s so cruel...making up stories about James killing himself.” she mumbled softly.

“I’m sorry to say this, miss, but we saw your son’s body at the morgue along with the other victims’.” Sebastian insisted.

“You filthy liar!” the woman snapped angrily.

Ciel sighed, shaking his head in despair. He felt deeply sorry for her, yet he desperately wanted to find some answers. “Miss, please...we’re trying to find out why he died. We’re here to help. If you’ll just talk to us…” he said softly, reaching out his hand towards her.

“Shut up! Only bad children tell lies!” she hissed, smacking Ciel’s hand away violently. Ciel gasped as she suddenly lunged at him, throwing him to the ground and squeezing her hands tightly around his neck.

“Ah..S-Sebas..tian…” he gasped, struggling to breathe.

Sebastian pushed the woman away, making her head hit the wall, knocking her unconscious. Sebastian ignored it and kneeled down to look at Ciel’s neck. “Are you alright, young master?” He asked.

Ciel lay against the floor, panting heavily. “Ah...I’m fine.” he sighed as he slowly sat up, letting out a disappointed sigh. “We won’t find anything out like this.” he huffed.

“Perhaps we should let her believe her son is alive for now, young master.” Sebastian said.

“Well, this was a waste of time. But yes… we should leave her to her fantasy world where James is still alive and find our answers elsewhere.” Ciel replied, standing up. “Let’s go and inform Trancy.” he huffed as he headed back down the stairs.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said as closed the door behind them and followed Ciel down the stairs.

Ciel stormed into the doctor’s study impatiently, not caring whether he interrupted anything or not. “Trancy?...” he mumbled softly, confused when he saw the room was empty. He let out an annoyed sigh as he made his way over to the door connecting to another room, pushing it open.

His eyes widened and he froze in shock as he saw Alois pinned underneath Dr Ackerman, his shirt open and his pale skin covered in hickeys. “W-what...What is happening in here?!” he gasped.

Alois whimpered as he tried to get away from the doctor. “C-Claude! Claude, please help me!” He cried out.

“You’re the one who seduced me, so don’t try and back out now you little slut.” Dr Ackerman whispered into Alois’ ear, keeping a tight hold of him.

Barely a second later Claude was suddenly behind the doctor, his eyes glowing magenta as he threw him to the side roughly. Dr Ackerman let out a soft groan as his head hit the nearby desk, knocking him unconscious.

“Your highness…” Claude sighed softly.

Alois clung to Claude. “I’m s-so sorry…” He whimpered softly with tears streaming down his face.

Claude hugged Alois close to his chest, gently running his fingers through his hair. “It’s alright now, your highness. I promise, no harm will ever come to you.” he whispered.

Ciel stood in the doorway, too shocked and bewildered by the situation to do anything. He suddenly felt overcome with guilt. Had Dr Ackerman really been planning to go that far? Would he have really raped Alois? Ciel sighed and averted his gaze, not wanting to think about the answer.

Alois peeked over Claude’s shoulder and sniffled. “D-Did you find anything…?” He asked Ciel.

“Nothing. His wife is too mentally unstable to be of help.” Ciel replied, grimacing as he refused to look Alois in the eye.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Alois laughed ironically. “I went through all of this bloody shit, with that disgusting pig for nothing?!” He snapped.

Ciel finally turned to look at Alois, giving him a pitying look. He opened his mouth, wanting to apologise but decided against it. “Trancy… you’ve done enough. Leave the rest of this case to Sebastian and I.” he replied.

“No! Don’t you fucking look at me like that! I don’t need your pity, Phantomhive!” Alois hissed. “I’m going to be a part of this case whether you want me to or not!”

“Pity?! I’m trying to help you! Don’t you realise yet how dangerous this whole damn thing is?!” Ciel snapped angrily, his fists clenched together. “How can you be so stubborn after that?! That man could have…” he trailed off, averting his gaze again.

“What? He could’ve raped me? No fucking shit! I’ll do whatever it takes to solve this damned case, now stop trying to push me away!” Alois snapped.

Ciel stepped towards Alois, his body trembling in anger. “Why the hell do you suddenly care so much about this case?! You’ve never cared about solving murders before!” he shouted.

“Because they didn’t deserve getting their lives taken away! No child deserves that!” Alois shouted back.

Ciel stared back at him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Your highness, it’s alright.” Claude whispered softly into his master’s ear.

“No it’s not, Claude… I miss him so much…” Alois whimpered.

“Don’t worry, your highness. We’ll solve this case. For Luka, and for all the children who died here.” Claude replied, gently caressing Alois’ cheeks.

Ciel tilted his head to one side. “Luka?” he asked softly before turning away. No matter how curious he was, this was probably not the time to start asking about whatever strange past Alois had. “Sebastian, come here!” he called impatiently.

Sebastian stood beside his master. “Yes, my lord?”  
  
“After what’s happened here, it’s best we find somewhere else to stay. Find us a room at the inn.” Ciel demanded before turning back to Alois. He walked over to him slowly, a determined expression on his face. “Trancy, none of this will be for nothing. We will solve this case, and I know exactly where we should look next.” he told him.


	7. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet an unexpected individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Jackie boy! Bitch Fest 2k16 -Blue

Once Sebastian had secured himself and Ciel a room at the inn, Ciel stormed outside where Claude and Alois were waiting for them. Ciel wasn’t at all happy about the hostile reception from the inn owner or the dreadful conditions in the room, but he had far more important things to worry about.

“So as I said before, I know exactly where we should search next.” Ciel said in a serious tone.

“Where would that be?” Alois asked.

“Most of the houses here are common. But there’s a large manor house a short distance from here. You surely must have noticed.” Ciel replied.

“Yes, I have. But when I mentioned it all I got was a glare.” Alois rolled his eyes.

“We need to investigate things in the proper order!” Ciel snapped, glaring at Alois once again before he let out an annoyed sigh. “Well, nevermind that now. The point is Oscar and Jack Varnham were the first two victims, and they both lived alone in that manor house.”

“I didn’t even know it had anything to do with the case, I asked out of curiosity.” Alois said, placing his hands on his hips already feeling annoyed. “So we’re going to rummage through their crap and see if we find something?”

“You didn’t think it was related to the case? Good grief...we’re not here sightseeing.” Ciel huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “If those two killed themselves first, that’s where it started. Our best shot would be to search their rooms at the manor.” he added sternly.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Alois started walking in the direction of the manor, pulling Claude along by the sleeve.

Claude began to follow his master silently, only stopping when he heard Ciel shouting at them.

“Wait! Where are you going?! It only needs two of us to investigate that place!” Ciel snapped angrily.

Alois stopped and turned on his heel. “And what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait until you use me to accomplish nothing again?” He huffed.

Ciel winced, averting his gaze. “That was a mistake. But that’s exactly why you should stay here. You’ve been through enough.” he sighed.

“But I don’t want to stay here! I don’t have to take orders from you!” Alois snapped.

“I’m not trying to order you around! I’m trying to protect you!” Ciel snapped back.

“I don’t need you to protect me! I’m going with you whether you want me to or not! I’m committed to solving this case, I’ve come this far and I’m not going to stop because what some disgusting pig did!” Alois crossed his arms.

“We will be accompanying you.” Claude added, placing his hands on his master’s shoulders.

Ciel glared at both of them, his fists clenched tightly together before he finally gave in. “Fine! There shouldn’t be anyone living there now anyway!” he huffed as he started to walk ahead. “Sebastian, let’s go!” he shouted impatiently.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said as he sped up his pace to walk beside his master.

“Finally.” Alois flipped his hair and followed them.

Ciel stormed ahead of them silently, not bothering to look around until they finally arrived at the manor house. He stopped outside the large doors, turning around and glaring at them with a pout.

“He seems unhappy with us, your highness.” Claude commented in his usual expressionless way.

“Well that’s not my problem, is it, Claude?” Alois glared back at Ciel and impatiently placed a hand on his hip. “Are you going in or are we just going to admire the moss on the walls?”

“I...I can’t...reach the handle…” Ciel mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door. Alois laughed as he walked past Ciel and inside the manor.

“Be careful, the steps might be too big for you~” Alois teased, walking up the stairs.

“Shut up! Take this seriously!” Ciel huffed as he followed Alois up the stairs. “People tend to keep their most valued possessions in their bedroom. So we should check their rooms first” he added, glaring at Alois’ back.

“Why did you think I came up here?” Alois skipped through the halls as he looked for the bedroom. He ended stumbling across Jack’s bedroom and stepped inside. “Oh… I don’t think little children like you are allowed in here, Phantomhive.” He said as he looked at the rope hanging from the ceiling.

“I’m only one year younger than you!” Ciel snapped, walking into the bedroom and glancing around. Most of the furniture was now covered in thick layers of dust from being abandoned for so long. Ciel grimaced as he stared up at the rope. “Well, that is rather unpleasant. But not as unpleasant as Jack’s body, which I’ve already had to see.” he huffed.

“Yeah, yeah. I think we should split up into pairs.” Alois said as he rummaged through the dresser’s drawers.

“I suppose that does make sense.” Ciel replied before turning to face the two butlers. “Sebastian, go and search the other rooms. You can take Claude with you.” he said in a commanding tone.

Sebastian sighed. “Yes, my lord.” He said as he exited the room.

“Go with him, Claude.” Alois said, looking briefly at Claude before walking over to the desk.

“Yes, your highness.” Claude replied.

Ciel sighed as he watched the two butlers leave, starting to search randomly through the drawers beside the bed. “It would be preferable if we find something of use here. But if not, I suppose we’ll have to search the home of every victim.” he sighed.

“Oh!” Alois gasped as he picked up a piece of paper. “I found a thing!” He looked at it and squinted. “I would hang myself too if this handwriting were mine.” He mumbled. “I'm killing myself because I'd rather die than live among villains. You all- Oh my god what is this? A t? Maybe an l?- t-turned away and let things come to this. None of you are innocent. I hope you all suffer and this village crumbles into dust. I'll never ever forgive you. Rot in Hell.” He looked up from the paper. “Well that escalated quickly didn’t it?”

“What a disgraceful thing to say.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head as he snatched the piece of paper. He read through the note himself, squinting and tilting his head. “Well good grief… I expected a duke to have better handwriting than this. This is barely understandable!” he huffed.

“I told you. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that was my handwriting. Case solved. Now we know why he did it.” Alois said.

“Case solved? We don’t know what he’s even accusing the village of in this note of his. Not to mention the other children that killed themselves afterwards.” Ciel huffed.

“I guess all the rage that’s in you left no room for a sense of humour.” Alois rolled his eyes.

“Just shut up and carry on searching this room! I don’t want to hear any more of your sick jokes!” Ciel snapped, turning away from Alois and desperately pulling out random items from the desk. “There must be something else here. Something more useful...perhaps Sebastian will find something…” he sighed.

Sebastian was looking in the parent’s bedroom, searching the dresser. “I can’t find anything. Are you making yourself useful, Faustus, or are you just standing around like usual?”

“That’s most likely because you’re looking in the wrong place, Michaelis. The parents died a whole year before this incident, so you’re unlikely to find anything of use here.” Claude replied, leaning against the door frame. He stood still, not making any move to search any of the furniture.

Sebastian turned to look at him and frowned. “You’re not even doing anything!”

“I’m pointing out your mistakes.” Claude said with a patronising smirk.

“It would take a lifetime for me to point out all of yours.” Sebastian scoffed.

At first Claude didn’t reply but simply glared at Sebastian angrily, moving towards the bed and searching underneath it. “Perhaps our masters are doing better” he said suddenly, before standing up and turning to face Sebastian with a smirk. “Unless your tiny weak master has an asthma attack from a dusty book.” he added.

Sebastian didn’t reply, he simply picked up a book and threw it at Claude’s head.

Claude let out an annoyed huff as the book bounced off his head and made a small thud as it hit the floor. “How very childish of you, Michaelis.” Claude said, adjusting his glasses.

Another small thud followed it, like the sound of a pile of books being knocked to the floor. The sound came from the door joining on to the parent’s bedroom, but Claude seemed completely oblivious to it.

“What was that noise?” Sebastian asked.

“It was you. You threw a book at me.” Claude replied, glaring at him.

“No. That sounded like more than one book falling.” Sebastian said, his eyes looking around the room until they settled on the door to a room he didn’t know.

“But I believe there is supposed to be no one living here now.” Claude replied, looking curiously at the door in front of them. “Perhaps it would be worth looking in there either way.” he added.

“Maybe someone wandered in.” Sebastian thought out loud as he opened the door that led to a study.

Claude stepped into the study, glancing around at the large wooden bookcases that surrounded them. “Well, there’s certainly more than one book here.” he commented.

Sebastian groaned. “It would be nice if you told me something I didn’t already know for a change, don’t you think?” He looked around and stopped to stare at the person in the room.

“You’re really starting to annoy me Michaelis.” Claude sighed before he stopped, staring in the same direction as Sebastian.

A short distance away from them was a young boy about Alois’ height, with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail flowing down his back. He wore a bright green suit made from rich fabric that matched his deep green eyes, partially hidden behind his glasses. The boy looked up and stared at the two butlers in shock, his mouth hanging open as if he couldn’t think of what to say.

 (a rushed concept of jack -Blue)

“You look like one of the victims..” Sebastian said as he approached the boy.

The boy stood up, stepping back away from them hesitantly as he reached for something by the side of him. Grabbing a large pair of garden shears with bronze handles, he suddenly lunged at Sebastian at a speed most humans would be incapable of.

“Move out of my way!” the boy hissed angrily, the blade of the shears slicing part of Sebastian’s arm as he tried to maneuver around them. As the wound opened and blood spilled out, small traces of Sebastian’s cinematic record spilled out too.

Sebastian placed a hand over the cut, his eyes widening a little. “A reaper.” He mumbled.

Claude managed to grab the boy roughly by the shoulders before he could escape, narrowly missing a cut from the boy’s shears. “Michaelis!” he shouted angrily, his eyes flashing magenta as he struggled to restrain him.

Sebastian swiped the shears from the boy’s hands and threw to the corner of the room, far away from them. “If you’re a reaper then that means you committed suicide on purpose so you’re not like the other victims.”

“How would a common peasant like you know all about that?!” the boy snapped angrily, still kicking his legs out furiously.

“A common peasant you say?” Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing magenta.

The boy’s eyes widened fearfully as he stared into Sebastian’s eyes. “A demon?!” he gasped, turning to look at Claude. He whimpered as his eyes met glowing magenta again. “Both of you?!”

“It appears that way.” Sebastian said, stepping closer to him. “I assume you’ll show us some respect now?”

“Some respect? Don’t you know who I am?! I’m Duke Jack Bartholomew Varnham! I don’t have to show respect to a lowly butler!” he snapped in reply.

“He’s even more annoying than your little master.” Claude commented with a smirk.

“You call my master annoying? Don’t even get me started on yours.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. Yes, brat, we know who you _were_.”

“I’m still a duke! Kind of…” Jack huffed, pouting childishly. “Besides, demons are filthy beings that are beneath reapers anyway!”

“Two demons are still more powerful than a measly reaper like you.” Sebastian retorted. “Not to mention you have no scythe.”

“What shall we do with him?” Claude asked, tightening his grip on Jack’s shoulders.

Before Sebastian had a chance to reply, Ciel’s voice called out from the room next to them. “Sebastian? We heard a loud crash! Where are you?!” he shouted.

“In the study, young master.” Sebastian replied.

Ciel stormed into the study, Alois following close behind him. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at Jack. “What?...But he looks like…” he mumbled softly.

Alois just stared at Jack with wide eyes, mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to think of something to say. “But you were… We saw you at the…”

“At the what?! Stop staring at me, you weird freak!” Jack snapped.

Ciel glanced at the cut on Sebastian’s arm before turning back to face Jack. “So some people can’t help but cause trouble even when they’re dead?” he asked sarcastically, rage evident in his voice.

“But he’s standing right there!” Alois waved his arms towards Jack. “How is he dead?!” He pulled on Jack’s ponytail.

“Don’t touch me!” Jack hissed, smacking at Alois angrily but Claude kept his arms firmly in place.

“It is rather complicated to explain since you don’t already know about reapers, your highness. Perhaps we should restrain him properly and then find out what we can?” Claude asked, glaring down at the reaper.

“But I don’t really feel like explaining all of this for you, Trancy.” Ciel huffed.

“He’s a what?! What the bloody hell is reaper?!” Alois whined, confused and slightly angry.

“Trancy! Shut up and sit down!” Ciel snapped, walking over to a large table in the centre of the study and sitting down beside it. “Sebastian, you sit too. Make sure that reaper sits down and doesn’t escape. I want to find out what on earth has been happening here.” he said in a demanding tone.

Alois pouted and sat down.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, his eyes flashing magenta as he glared at Jack. “Sit.” He said.

Jack glared at Sebastian, trembling slightly as he sat down.

Claude was the last to sit down, fetching Jack’s death scythe from the corner of the room. “As long as we keep these away from him, these could be useful to us.” he said.

“Hey! Those are mine! You can’t use them!” Jack shouted furiously.

“You really are worse than Alois.” Sebastian said.

“Rude!” Alois whined.

“All of you, just shut up! Can we make some progress, please?!” Ciel huffed, shaking his head in despair.

“No! We’re not moving on until I know what a reaper is!” Alois demanded, crossing his arms.

“I haven’t got time to explain all that!” Ciel snapped.

“Your highness, when a human willingly chooses to commit suicide they become a reaper as punishment. Reapers are immortal beings like us, but their only purpose is to reap the souls of humans. They don’t normally cause too much trouble, although their death scythes can be fatal to a demon so it’s best to avoid them.” Claude explained, gesturing to Jack’s shears.

“Oh. Would it have too hard for you to say that, Phantomhive?” Alois asked.

“Congratulations, Faustus. You were useful for the first time in your life.” Sebastian said.

“Should you really be making snide remarks when I’m the only one in this room holding a death scythe, Michaelis?” Claude asked, his eyes flashing magenta.

“Enough! You’re all giving me a headache!” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. “Well, I suppose since Jack is now a reaper, we know his suicide was his choice. But… I’m wondering why a reaper would want to force other children to kill themselves?” Ciel asked, glaring at Jack.

“I didn’t do anything! I’m a victim!” Jack snapped.

“You know what else you are, Jack? A victim of bad handwriting. It was torture trying to read your note, honestly. Have you no consideration for my sanity?” Alois sighed.

“What the hell were you doing looking through my things?!” Jack asked, glaring at Alois furiously. “Also, how dare you criticise my handwriting when your shorts seem to suggest you are a prostitute of some kind” he huffed.

“First of all, what the hell did you expect us to do when we’re supposed to be investigating your damn room? We couldn’t not look through your things. Second of all, how _dare_ you insult me, peasant? You wish you could pull off these shorts.” He huffed.

“Peasant?! I’m a duke! As if I would want to do something so vulgar as pull off your slut pants! And I never asked you to investigate anything!” Jack shouted.

“If I may correct you, piece of shit, you _were_ a duke, you own nothing, you have no power. You’re nothing but a worthless brat now!” Alois snapped.

Before Jack could say anything back, Ciel slammed his pale fist on the table angrily, drawing everyone’s attention. “Stop this pointless bickering right now! We’ve been sat here for at least ten minutes and have not learned anything!” he shouted before leaning back in his chair.

If no one else was going to start asking sensible questions, Ciel knew he would have to push things along or they would continue to get nowhere. He pulled the note from before from his pocket and placed it on the table.

“Jack, in this note you speak of never forgiving the villagers here. I want to know what you meant by that.” Ciel said sternly, gesturing to the poorly written note.

“Fine. I’ll tell you everything from the beginning…” Jack sighed.


	8. Painful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the text written in italics are flashbacks in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the mix of angst and random jokes XD - Mono

_It had already been a whole month since Jack Varnham and his brother Oscar had attended the funeral for their parents. At first, it had felt like life as they knew it was over. For weeks Jack had asked himself over and over again why his parents had to die so tragically, but he soon realised he had bigger responsibilities._

_Jack was still sad about his parents death, but life carried on. He managed to put a smile on his face for the sake of Oscar. That morning yet another package arrived at their manor. Jack would often send for special sweets from London to spoil his brother, and the delivery that day was a large box of Funtom chocolate._

_“Oscar, it’s here!” Jack called from the large hallway as he opened up the box that had been left for them._

_Oscar gasped and ran to his brother with a big smile. “Gimme, gimme!” He exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly, holding his toy bunny close to his chest._

_Jack chuckled softly as he handed one of the bars to Oscar. “Don’t eat all of them in one go, okay?” he said, patting his brother’s head affectionately._

_Oscar made a satisfied noise when he ripped the wrapping from the bar. “You sound like mother!” He giggled, nibbling on the chocolate._

_“Eh? Do I really?...” Jack replied thoughtfully as he peeled back the shiny foil wrapping from one of the bars, slowly munching on the chocolate._

“What does this have to do with anything?!” Alois huffed.

“Shut up and listen, and you’ll find out! You asked me to explain!” Jack huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well even I must admit...this is dragging quite a bit. Would you please get to the point?” Ciel replied, giving Jack a stern look.

“We have no time for this fluffy brother crap.” Alois rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine! You impatient fools!” Jack snapped, rolling his eyes at Alois before he continued with his story, skipping ahead to the part Ciel and Alois were so desperate to hear.

_Hours had passed since Jack had last laid eyes on his brother, and he couldn’t help but fear perhaps the worst had happened. Their parents had always warned them not to venture into the woodland near the village, but Jack no longer cared. It was the only place he had left to look._

_Jack hurried through the trees, ignoring the cuts he received from the sharp branches before finally stopping by the river. A large number of the villagers were gathered on the bridge, watching as Dr Ackerman and Father Walsingham dragged something from the river._

_“Oscar!” Jack called out as he recognised the familiar blonde hair and deep green fabric of his brother’s clothes. He rushed over to them, dropping to his knees at the sight of his brother’s body._

_“Why? Mother always said not to play near here…” Jack mumbled, tears forming in his eyes as he held his brother’s body close. He already felt stone cold, his skin a sickly grey colour._

_“It was suicide.” Dr Ackerman said as he stood up, his face expressionless._

_“What?! Don’t make sick jokes like that!” Jack snapped, still clutching his brother’s cold body against his chest._

_“It’s true. Mr Moorhead and his wife were witnesses. They saw your brother jump.” Dr Ackerman replied, his voice cold without any trace of sympathy._

_“The poor child must have still been heartbroken after your parent’s death. But don’t despair Jack. He is with God now.” Father Walsingham said, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder._

_“Shut up!” Jack snapped, glaring furiously at Father Walsingham as he slapped his hand away. “Do you think I’m stupid?! Oscar was happy until now! We were both happy, surviving together! Until all of you and your stupid church cult got involved!” he shouted angrily._

_Jack stood up, leaving his brother’s body laying on the wet grass as he pointed at Mr Moorhead and his wife. “Are you serious?! You really want to tell me my brother jumped?!” he screamed._

_“It’s true! I saw it with my own eyes! Me and the wife!” Mr Moorhead replied, giving his wife a nudge  with his elbow. She nodded timidly, not daring to speak after receiving such a harsh glare from her husband._

_“I don’t believe you!” Jack shouted, the tears now streaming down his face as he hurried away from them back into the village. “I don’t believe you! I don’t believe you! I don’t believe you!” he repeated over and over, not stopping until he reached the church._

_Jack pushed the doors of the church open forcefully, searching through the alter at the far end. He didn’t bother to look back to see if any of them had followed him. “I knew it…” he mumbled softly, pulling the toy bunny Oscar always carried from the alter._

_The bunny was ripped in places, cotton falling out of it. The Funtom logo on it’s back was mostly obscured from vision after being smeared with dirt; but most importantly blood. And Jack was sure he could guess who’s blood it was._

_Jack stormed out of the church, carrying the bunny in his left hand. As he expected, the villagers had followed him and now stood gathered outside in the church’s graveyard._

_“Explain this!” Jack screamed at them, holding the bunny high above his head for them all to see. His anger only increased when none of them bothered to say a word. “I said explain! Oscar took this everywhere! Why is it hidden away in the church?! And why is it stained with blood?!” he snapped, waving it at them._

_The villagers still didn’t bother to respond, giving each other nervous glances._

_“You’re all liars! You killed him!” Jack shouted, dropping the bunny to the floor. He stepped towards them, glaring at the women in the crowd furiously. “What’s wrong with you all?! Don’t you think what your husbands are doing is wrong?! How can you just stand there and let them?!” he yelled, his voice going hoarse._

_Jack fell to his knees once more, his whole body trembling in anger. “I’ll tell them… I’ll go to London and tell them all what you’ve done.” he said in a determined voice._

_“Who will listen?” Dr Ackerman asked, stepping forward from the crowd. “There are witnesses to say the boy jumped. Every one of us here will testify the boy was depressed and killed himself.” he added sternly._

_Jack let out a low sob, struggling to stand up again. As much as he wanted to tell someone, he knew Dr Ackerman was right. He was just one teenager mourning his brother’s death, his word against an entire village of adults. No one would listen._

_Jack headed back to their manor, knowing he only had one choice left._

“Well? Is that enough for you? Or do you want to know in detail how I died too?” Jack asked, glaring at Ciel and then at Alois.

Alois looked up from where he had been looking at ground with tears in his eyes. “No…” He shook his head. “That’s enough…” He mumbled.

Ciel stared down at the table in front of him, biting his lip to try and stop tears forming. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled softly.

Jack glanced at each of them, letting out an annoyed huff. “Don’t pull such depressing faces. I don’t want your damn pity! Like you pair of stupid spoiled brats could ever imagine what I’ve been through, so don’t even try!”

Alois clenched his fists in his lap. “You think you’re the only who’s suffered?! I’ve been through as much shit as you if not more! I lost my brother and I lost my parents but I’m not behaving like some rotten brat!” He snapped.

Ciel had grimaced a little at Jack’s harsh reply but managed to remain calm. “Trancy!” he said sternly.

“So what? You’ve lost your brother too. But you still can’t possibly understand!” Jack shouted, glaring at him. “Neither of you ever could. This village and that damn church...it’s Hell. We both suffered so much. As if you would know what such suffering feels like!”

Alois snapped up from the chair where he was sitting almost making it fall on the floor. “Hell?! You want to talk about fucking hell?!  I found my little brother’s corpse lying on the floor abandoned by some fucking prick and after that I went through years of being beat and raped by some disgusting old man. Every damned day I feared that he would get bored of me and I would end up getting killed! I almost went through that shit again just a few minutes ago! Do you really want to discuss this with me?!” He shouted, breathing heavily with the tears from before rolling downs his cheeks as he glared at Jack.

Jack grimaced, his eyes wide as he suddenly regretted his harsh words. “A few minutes ago?” he repeated, averting his gaze from Alois.

Alois let out a shaky breath clenching and unclenching his hands at his side, he cleared his throat. “Before we came here.. We were at Doctor Ackerman’s house and they needed a distraction..” He mumbled.

Ciel shuddered at Alois’ words, guilt and regret flooding through him again. “Trancy...that’s enough…” he mumbled softly.

Alois nodded and sat back down folding his hands on his lap and looking down at them.

“I didn’t expect you would have suffered that much…” Jack mumbled softly as he looked over at Alois.

“It’s not that surprising, is it? You already know we’ve both formed contracts with demons. Do you think we would willingly had we not suffered?” Ciel asked, sighing and shaking his head. “I lost my parents too. They were both murdered, and I was abducted by a sadistic cult. I was raped and abused every day. Had Sebastian not come to me, I would have died. We both suffered so much, a contract with a demon was our only escape.”

Alois’ eyes widened a little as he heard Ciel speak but he didn’t mention it. “I didn’t just wake up one day and said “Hey I feel like selling my soul to a demon.” I would appreciate it if you took us more seriously now.” He said looking at Jack.

Jack looked away from him again, unsure of what to say. He felt a desire to apologise for his earlier actions, yet he had never had to apologise to anyone in his entire life and couldn’t find the words.

“There’s still one thing I want to know.” Ciel said suddenly, giving Jack a curious look. “This cult at the church you mentioned… what had they been doing before they murdered your brother?” he asked.

“Just… go find out for yourself…” Jack mumbled, biting his lip as his body trembled, as if remembering some distant unpleasant memory.

Alois sighed. “I don’t have the energy to go there right now…I can’t even think straight. Can we save that for tomorrow?”

“It’s been a long day for all of us. Let’s retire to the inn for now. We’ll think of a plan tomorrow morning.” Ciel agreed, turning to look at his butler. “Sebastian, Jack will be coming with us. Make sure he doesn’t escape.” he ordered.

Alois stood up and yawned.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

“Shall I keep hold of these, your highness?” Claude asked as he walked over to his master’s side, still holding the large pair of shears.

“Yes, keep them…” Alois mumbled with a tired dismissive wave of his hand.

As the four of them left the manor and headed back towards the inn, Jack reluctantly came with them with Sebastian stood close behind so he couldn’t escape.

Ciel strode ahead of his butler, making an effort to catch up with Alois. “Trancy…” he called softly once they were walking side by side.

“Hm..? What is it?” Alois glanced at Ciel for a second.

“Listen, about before…” Ciel trailed off, letting out an annoyed sigh as he struggled to think of what to say. “Like Jack I believe I jumped to conclusions. But you’ve probably suffered more than any of us…”

“Oh.. I think we’ve all suffered equally.. Even if it was in different ways. But we’re here now and I plan on solving this case so I hope you won’t push me away anymore.” Alois flashed him a tired smile.

“I won’t push you away anymore. In circumstances like this, we’ll need to rely on each other.” Ciel agreed as he held his hand out towards Alois, offering him a handshake.

“Oh stop being so formal!” Alois giggled and hugged him almost picking him up.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed pink at the sudden hug. “Ah, yes…well...I suppose that settles things.” he mumbled, awkwardly returning the hug.

Alois pulled away from the hug. “It’s like you’ve never hugged someone before.” He said, poking Ciel’s cheeks.

“It’s not like that was my first hug or anything! But…” Ciel trailed off, looking away. “I...well...I’m not used to people hugging me.” he mumbled, his cheeks puffed out in an embarrassed pout.

“I can hug you more often if you’d like, my lord.” Sebastian said.

“Oh~ Claude hugs me a lot.” Alois giggled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed dark pink, glancing up at his butler then back at Alois. “What? That’s…” he stuttered, his eyes wide.

“Indeed, I hug my master quite frequently now. I believe our relationship has changed a great deal since sharing a room.” Claude commented, his face completely expressionless.

“What?! Since sharing a room?! Changed how?!” Ciel gasped, his face turning scarlet.

Alois pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal marks on his neck. “These are courtesy of Claude. Now you tell me what you think happened~”

“You mean two had...had...s-s-...” Ciel gasped, unable to say the word as he stared at Alois’ hickeys.

Alois smirked. “Sex. Yes.”

“Perhaps we could do the same in the future, young master.” Sebastian said.

“What?! Sebastian...don’t say such embarrassing things!” Ciel snapped, staring down at the floor. “But I… I wouldn’t go so far as to forbid it…” he mumbled.

“Phantomhive’s a tiny pervert~” Alois giggled.

“Of course. My apologies, my lord.” Sebastian replied.

Jack glanced at each of them in turn before letting out an annoyed huff. “You’re all perverts. You talk about sex like you’re merely discussing the weather.”

“You just say that because you have no one to have sex with you.” Alois replied with a grin.

“That’s not...I mean...someone might…” Jack mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink slightly as if he had someone in mind.

“Welcome to the pervert club, Jack~” Alois said.

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh as they finally arrived outside of the inn. “Hm...we seem to have a problem…” he mumbled as he stared at Jack.

“What? You’re referring to me as a problem now?” Jack asked with a pout.

“Don’t be such a drama queen~ You’re supposed to be dead so no one can see you, even if the reactions would be amazing.” Alois explained.

“What shall we do, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“Trying to change his appearance would be unlikely to fool anyone. We should try and hide him completely.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian glanced at Claude and placed his own coat over Jack’s head, motioning for Claude to do the same.

Claude simply nodded at Sebastian, removing his coat and throwing it over Jack’s head.

“What are you doing?! Is this funny to you?! You pair of morons!” Jack snapped angrily, his voice muffled from the weight of the coats.

“Shh. No drama, Jack. Shut up and walk up the stairs.” Alois said as he started pushing Jack inside the inn.

Jack made his way as quietly as possible past the reception desk and up the stairs. The woman who owned the inn briefly looked up from her desk, sighing and rolling her eyes at the strange sight. “Bloody southerners.” she mumbled to herself.

“I can’t see…” Jack huffed quietly under the coats, almost stumbling on the last stair.

Alois flashed a murderous glare at the woman as he helped Jack up the stairs. “Calm down, just a few more seconds.” He said.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh as he reached the top of the stairs, glancing at Alois and Jack. “We’re here.” he said calmly.

Jack immediately pulled the coats off his head, his long blonde hair now ruffled and sticking up in random places. “Idiots…” he huffed.

“I have no words to describe how beautiful your hair looks right now.” Alois grinned trying to fix Jack’s hair.

“Well then, who’s going to be unfortunate enough to have to share a room with him?” Ciel asked as he stared thoughtfully at Jack.

“Rock, paper, scissors.” Alois said holding his hand out to Ciel with the other behind his back.

“I suppose that’s a reasonable solution.” Ciel agreed as he did the same.

“Wait a minute, I’m not that hard to be around!” Jack whined as he watched them.

“You have no idea.” Alois said.

After three very intense rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Alois whined and covered his face in overdramatic despair as Ciel won.

“Nooo!” Alois whined.

Ciel smirked smugly as he turned away from them, walking towards his room. “Well then, I’ll leave the loud-mouthed reaper to you” he said, gesturing for Sebastian to follow him.

Sebastian chuckled as he followed Ciel into their room.

“This is so unfair!” Alois pouted folding his arms across his chest.

“Tch...like I want to stay with either of you. This is most unfair for me!” Jack huffed.

“Don’t worry, your highness. I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape and will try to keep him as quiet as possible” Claude said as he opened the door to their room.

 

     (This is what the Funtom rabbit toy would've looked like! -Blue)


	9. The Seven Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I spent a lot of the time we were writing just meming around so most of the credit goes to Mono on this chapter, heh... She did an awesome job as always! -Blue
> 
> THIS GETS GRUESOME BY THE END. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Alois groaned and covered his eyes when the light entered the room. “I barely got any sleep and it’s all your fault!” He snapped at Jack, throwing a pillow at his face.

“My apologies, your highness. I did try and keep him quiet, but it appears reapers don’t require sleep.” Claude said in his usual expressionless way as he opened the curtains.

“You shouldn’t be wasting time sleeping at a time like this! Do you realise how bored I was sitting around all night? You and the midget are supposed to be solving this case!” Jack huffed angrily, throwing the pillow back at Alois.

“We aren’t bloody grim reapers! We need sleep, idiot!” Alois hissed, throwing the pillow at Jack again.

“So what? I don’t and I can’t be bothered waiting around for you!” Jack snapped.

“We’ll be out in a second. Jack, get out. I need to get dressed.” Alois said, throwing a second pillow at him.

“Stop throwing things at me! And why do I need to get out? Like you’re going to turn me on or anything, idiot.” Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

“I do whatever I want! Whatever, stay, leave, I don’t care.” Alois rolled his eyes. “Claude, get me dressed.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, your highness” Claude replied as he walked over to the bed, completely ignoring Jack. He started to unbutton his nightshirt, placing it at the side as he brought Alois some clothes to wear.

Meanwhile outside the door, Ciel let out an annoyed sigh. He had already knocked on the door three times but no one had heard him. “Sebastian, force the door open. We can’t waste time waiting for Alois to wake up.” he demanded.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian murmured, doing as his master asked, leaving the door wide open.

Ciel stepped into the room, his eyes widening as he saw Alois sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked. “Ah...w-what are you doing?! Where are your clothes?!” he gasped, his cheeks flushing bright pink.

“I’m waiting for Claude to dress me. What else do you think I’m doing?” Alois stood up. “You have one too, what are you blushing about?” He smirked.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed crimson, his eyes wandering down to between Alois' legs before he quickly turned away, covering his face with his hands. “Ah! Idiot...d-don’t just stand up like that! Oh god...I can see it all!” he whined in embarrassment.

“Is this the first time the midget’s seen a penis?” Jack asked with a smirk, seeming completely unaffected by the situation.

Alois shrugged and sat back down on the edge of the bed. “Apparently. I wonder what your reaction will be when you see Sebastian naked.” He giggled.

“What?! Idiot..don’t say such embarrassing things!” Ciel gasped, moving to stand behind Sebastian so he no longer had to look. “B-but… I mean… if it does happen I’ll cope somehow...” Ciel mumbled nervously.

“We best get you dressed quickly, your highness. Now that everyone is already here.” Claude said as he started to dress Alois as quickly as possible.

“It’s not my fault the freak decided to stay and midget decided to barge in here. This isn’t watch Alois get dressed day.” Alois said, letting Claude dress him.

“Oi, midget. You can stop hiding now.” Jack said once Alois was finally dressed.

Ciel hesitantly peeked around Sebastian, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw Alois was finally clothed. Clearing his throat he stepped towards them all with a serious look on his face. “Well then, before we leave we should decide on a plan of action.”

“Wow, really? I thought we were just going to barge in there and improvise.” Alois crossed his arms across his chest. “What’s the plan, midget?”

“Please refrain from calling me midget.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head. “In any case, we’ll need to find a way for at least one of us to enter the cult without making them suspicious.”

There was an awkward moment of silence before all of them slowly turned to look at Alois expectantly.

Alois’ eyes widened. “Are you shitting me?! What if it’s all for nothing again?!”

“They’ll suspect the two butlers. I’m supposed to be dead, and who’s going to want a midget with an eyepatch? It has to be you.” Jack huffed.

Claude let out an annoyed sigh, placing his hands on Alois’ shoulders. He had expected that such a thing would be suggested. “My master has already suffered enough.” he said darkly.

“What is this?! Part two of let’s fuck with Alois’ head?! I’m not going through that shit again!” Alois snapped.

“You don’t have to, your highness.” Claude whispered softly as he pulled Alois against his chest.

Ciel sighed, walking over to them with a sympathetic look. “Alois, I’m sorry for before. But I promise you, this time it won’t be for nothing.” he said calmly.

Alois held tightly onto Claude, shaking a little. “How can you be so sure?! Of course you’re fucking calm about it! You’re not the one doing it!” He shouted, his voice cracking towards the end.

“Because I refuse to betray you again! Didn’t we say we wouldn’t push each other away anymore?!” Ciel snapped, grabbing on to Alois and shaking him. “Listen to me! Only you can do this! I wouldn’t ask this of you if there was another option! But I promise you, if anything happens Sebastian and I will take them all by force.”

Alois stood in silence for a few seconds before speaking up. “Fine… I’ll do it. But if I call for any of you and you don’t come I… Let’s just get this over with...” He sighed.

“If you need me I will come for you” Ciel replied with a serious look.

“Your highness...I swear I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise I’ll protect you.” Claude added.

“There’s no point in making two people go…” Alois mumbled. “Thank you, Claude...” He said.

Ciel sighed as he turned away to look at Sebastian. “Let’s go. We’ll wait outside the church with Jack until Alois needs us.” he said in a commanding tone.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, leading the way out of the room with the others close behind, Alois holding Claude’s hand tightly.

It wasn’t long before all five of them were stood in the church grounds, staring up at the large gothic building in front of them. “Are you sure you want to do this, your highness?” Claude asked, giving Alois’ hand a tight squeeze.

Alois nodded. “I’m sure... “

“Oi, blondie…” Jack called as he stood in front of Alois. For a moment he simply stared at him, before finally pouting and looking away. “I… I wish you well and… all that.” he mumbled.

Alois smiled faintly at Jack. “Thanks… I know that’s as much as I’ll ever get from you.”

Claude turned Alois to face him, kneeling down so their eyes were level. “Your highness, I promise I’ll protect you.” he whispered as he caressed his master’s cheek.

“I know you will…” Alois mumbled, looking into Claude’s eyes.

Claude leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Alois’ and pulling him into a tight hug.

Alois gave Claude a tight squeeze before stepping back. “Okay… I think I’m ready to go...” He mumbled, looking at Ciel.

“I’ll keep my word. I won’t let anything happen this time” Ciel said in a serious tone.

“I hope not.” Alois replied.

“I made you a promise, so I plan to keep it.” Ciel replied, a small smile appearing on his lips before he walked back over to Sebastian.

Alois nodded and walked to the doors of the church, taking a deep breath and collecting himself before opening them and standing inside, looking as innocent and naive as he could.

Several men with black hooded robes were gathered at the altar on the far side of the church. A man with a scarlet coloured robe approached Alois as he entered, pulling down his hood so he could take a good look at him. “You… you’re one of the outsiders from the south aren’t you?” he asked coldly.

“If you must put it in such hurtful words yes...” Alois mumbled, looking up at the man.

“Be gone, child. We don’t need outsiders here.” the man replied, shooing Alois away with his hand.

“Wait, Father Walsingham. If I may make a suggestion…” one of the other men said, stepping forward. He pulled his hood down and whispered softly in the other man’s ear, revealing himself to be Dr Ackerman from before.

Alois pouted. “What are you whispering about?”

The man in the scarlet robe nodded. “Very well. Make sure he is properly initiated. And then restrain him properly. If he is to become one of us, he can never leave here.” he said in a commanding tone before walking away.

Dr Ackerman chuckled darkly before grabbing Alois by the arm, forcefully dragging him deeper into the church.

“W-Where are we going?” Alois asked.

“Didn’t you hear? I’m taking you to be initiated.” Dr Ackerman replied with a smirk. Keeping a tight hold of Alois’ arm he dragged him down a stone staircase, leading down to a basement underneath the church.

Alois’ breath hitched. “What does that m-mean…?”

Dr Ackerman ignored Alois’ question as he threw him to the floor. “First you seduce me in my office and then you come here all by yourself. Are you a naughty boy or just really stupid?” he asked with a sadistic grin.

Alois hissed under his breath and looked up at Dr Ackerman with a smirk. “I just really wanted to see you again.”

“Is that so?” Dr Ackerman asked as he walked over to Alois. “You’re much more forward than I expected. I like that. You’ll break less easily.” he chuckled.

Alois hummed. “I dare you to break me. I bet you can’t.”

“We’ll see how much you can take.” Dr Ackerman replied as he climbed on top of Alois, grabbing his wrists as he pinned him down. “I’ll make you my new favourite toy.” he added with a grin.

“Really? That sounds exciting~” Alois giggled, looking up at Dr Ackerman with his eyes half lidded as he licked his lips.

Dr Ackerman let out a sadistic giggle, his cheeks flushed pink. “So willing! I’m really going to enjoy breaking you~” he chuckled, forcefully ripping open Alois’ shirt. “I wonder what you’ll sound like? Perhaps I should be extra rough so I get some really good moans from you~”

“It’s not like I can stop you, do whatever you want.” Alois smirked, hiding the worry eating away at his consciousness.

“I don’t need your permission, you little slut. Now hush! All I want to hear from you now is pained moans as I tear you apart!” Dr Ackerman hissed as he tightened his hold on Alois’ wrists.

Alois winced and whimpered quietly. “Claude!” He shouted as loud as he could.

“Ha! No one can help you now, little brat!” Dr Ackerman chuckled.

“Is that so?” Claude asked, suddenly appearing behind the man as his eyes glowed magenta. He grabbed the doctor by the neck, roughly throwing him to the ground.

Alois sighed in relief, sitting up and leaning against one of the stoned walls rubbing his wrists. “I was worried you wouldn’t come..” He mumbled.

“Of course I came for you, your highness. You mean a great deal to me.” Claude replied as he stomped on Dr Ackerman, causing the man to scream out in pain. “Your highness, Phantomhive and Michaelis are already restraining the other members of the cult. We have enough witnesses to question, so shall I kill this one?” he asked, glaring at the doctor furiously.

Alois nodded. “Alright. Kill him, Claude. Make it quick and painful if you can.” He said.

“Yes, your highness. I suggest you cover your eyes.” Claude replied, smirking as he picked Dr Ackerman up and held him by the neck.

“Making me miss the best parts...” Alois mumbled and covered his eyes.

Claude’s eyes flashed magenta as he forcefully shoved his fist into the doctor’s chest, letting out a sadistic chuckle as he tore the man’s rib cage apart. Dr Ackerman let out an agonising scream, blood splattering on to the floor and Claude’s uniform. “Pathetic…” Claude mumbled as he dropped the man to the floor. Just as Alois had ordered, his death had been quick but painful.

“You can open your eyes now, your highness.” Claude whispered softly as he walked over to Alois.

Alois looked at the body as soon as he opened his eyes and cringed. “So gross. Did you have to make a mess?”

“I’m sorry, your highness. But I couldn’t help myself after that man tormented you so much.” Claude replied.

“It’s fine.” Alois said as he stood up. “Is it okay to go back up?” He asked.

“I believe it is. We’ll leave the rest of this cult to Phantomhive” Claude said as he picked Alois up in his arms. “Your highness, I’m so glad you’re okay” he whispered.

“Me too…” Alois mumbled, nuzzling Claude’s chest.

Claude carried Alois back upstairs where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for them. The other members of the cult had already been restrained, their wrists tied behind their backs.

Ciel let out a relieved sigh when he saw Alois was unharmed. “I’m glad you’re alright.” he said with a smile.

“I’m glad it worked out.” Alois smiled. “What are you going to do with them?” He asked, glancing at the other cult members.

“That depends on their crimes. I’ll need to question them first.” Ciel said calmly as he glared at each of the men.

“Is it okay if we wait outside? I don’t want to be in here anymore...” Alois said.

“It’s fine.” Ciel replied before leaning in close so no one would hear. “We left Jack outside since everyone here thinks he’s dead. Keep an eye on him so he doesn’t run off.” he whispered.

“We won’t let him go anywhere.” Alois replied.

Claude nodded in agreement before he carried Alois outside.

Ciel glanced over to the stone staircase leading down to the basement. “Sebastian, go down there and check to see if there’s any victims still alive. I’ll question them while you’re looking.” he said in a serious tone.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bowed briefly before heading down to the basement looking into the big cages. Unfortunately none of the victims appeared to be alive, they were all broken.

While Sebastian was down below, Ciel strode over to the man in the scarlet robe, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look up. “So, Father Walsingham is it? You’re the leader of this cult. You gather innocent children and abuse them, that much I’ve already worked out.” he said coldly.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand, spoiled southern brat.” Father Walsingham spoke before smirking up at Ciel. “Little brat, have you ever heard of the seven deadly sins?” he asked suddenly.

“Seven deadly sins?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! The seven deadly sins created by Satan to tempt humanity into Hell. But humans are not made to be perfect. We must give in to one of our sinful desires to break the cycle. And the sin we choose is lust” he replied with a sadistic grin.

“So that’s your pathetic excuse for abusing innocent children?” Ciel asked, his voice laced with resentment.

“Do you not see? To refuse all seven sins is impossible! To save ourselves from the devil, we must give in to lust, and stray from the road!” Father Walsingham gasped before chuckling softly, his eyes wandering over Ciel’s rich clothing. “An earl like you with such wealth...the sin you chose to embrace must be greed.” he added.

Ciel snapped him roughly across the face with his ring finger. “Shut up! Don’t compare my social status to your disgusting acts!” he snapped back before letting out an annoyed sigh. “Never mind all that...I don’t want to know about some made-up religion by you deprived fools. Tell me how you killed the children of this village and staged it as suicide.”

“That wasn’t our doing. A strange man came to this village and found out our secret. In exchange for not telling anyone what we do here, we agreed to let him have the most damaged children.” Father Walsingham replied. His expression suddenly became gravely serious. “I don’t know how, but those children really did kill themselves.”

“Where is this man now?! What was his name?!” Ciel asked impatiently.

“I don’t know! He never told us anything!” Father Walsingham shouted.

Ciel sighed, shaking his head. He had already expected someone outside of the cult to be involved, possibly even someone who wasn’t human. Ciel suddenly looked up again, staring at Father Walsingham. “Wait... what did you mean by the most damaged?” he asked.

“The ones who were close to breaking point anyway. Our dolls can only be played with so many times before they break. Your butler is wasting his time. None of those dolls are alive now.” he replied with a smirk.

“But..they… they should still be alive, shouldn’t they?!” Ciel gasped.

“Why? We’ve used them so many times. Even if they’re still breathing, they’re too damaged to be considered alive anymore.” Father Walsingham stated, with no trace of remorse or sympathy.

Ciel grabbed him roughly by the collar, glaring at him furiously. “You monster! How can you say it like it’s nothing?! Don’t you care how much they suffered?! Do you feel no regret at all?!” he snapped, his whole body trembling with anger.

Ciel stepped away from him, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He glanced around at the other members of the cult, his eyes widening as he stared at one of them in particular. “Mr Moorhead… but… your son was a victim wasn’t he?” he mumbled softly before turning back to Father Walsingham. “Wait! One of the children’s last names was Walsingham! Don’t tell me… you all used your own children?!”

“Of course. As their parents, we own them don’t we? Myself, Mr Moorhead, and that Dr Ackerman you stayed with...they all felt the same way.” Father Walsingham replied.

Ciel fell to his knees, his breathing becoming uneasy. He’d already seen firsthand how cruel adults could be, but his parents had always loved him. For someone to willingly abuse and torture their own child, it just didn’t make sense. “No! It can’t be! I don’t understand this!” he cried out loudly.

Sebastian heard Ciel’s cries from the basement and dashed up the stairs, kneeling by his master’s side in a matter of seconds. “Young master, is everything alright?” He asked.

“Of course it isn’t alright! Those victims were their own children! Why?! Shouldn’t our parents protect us?! What chance did any of those children have?!” Ciel cried, grabbing Sebastian’s waistcoat. He looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Tell me… are any of them alive?” he asked hopefully, his voice breaking.

“I’m terribly sorry, my lord… But no they are not..” Sebastian replied with a sigh, pulling Ciel close to his chest.

Ciel let out a strained sob, holding on to Sebastian tightly. “I see… I thought so…” he mumbled before laughing hysterically. “I get it! I understand now! This world is just a dead end where people will always suffer! I have all this wealth and power, but it means nothing, right?! I couldn’t even save one child, could I?!” Ciel screamed, pushing Sebastian away from him.

Ciel stood up, tears running down his cheeks as his body shook with anger. “Sebastian! Kill them all, now! That’s an order! Make them suffer!” he screamed, placing his hands over his ears as he fell to his knees. “Die! Die! All of you bastards, JUST DIE! EVERYONE JUST DIE!”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said, his eyes flashing magenta as he stood up and turned to face the cult members. “I suggest you cover your eyes, young master.”

Ciel sat on the floor, hugging his knees as he closed his eyes tightly. “Just hurry up and kill them!” he shouted.

Sebastian nodded and smirked, plunging his hand through their chests, chuckling quietly he decided to save their leader for last. He picked up the priest by the neck, crushing his head with his free hand. Sebastian dropped the body on the floor with a loud thud echoing through the church.

“Is it over?” Ciel asked quietly as the terrified screams went quiet.

“Yes. You may look now, my lord.” Sebastian replied, returning to his master’s side.

“Take me back to the inn… I can’t stand anymore today…” Ciel whimpered, lifting his arms up towards Sebastian.

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian said as he picked Ciel up in his arms and carried him out of the church.

Ciel clung to Sebastian, sobbing softly against his chest as he was carried outside.

As expected Alois and Claude were still waiting outside with Jack, but the reaper was now sat on the floor trembling fearfully. He let out a terrified whimper and edged away from Sebastian as he emerged from the church.

While the three of them had waited outside, Jack had become impatient and chosen to ignore Claude’s orders to stay outside. Venturing inside, Jack had frozen in fear as he witnessed the most gruesome scene he could ever imagine. He had seen with his own eyes Sebastian tear each cult member to shreds, crushing a man’s skull with his bare hands.

He had rushed back outside, refusing to answer Alois or Claude as he replayed what he had seen over and over. That sadistic smirk and those glowing eyes as he had killed each of them so easily had terrified him.

Alois rushed to Ciel. "Is everything okay? Jack just started shaking out of nowhere. What happened in there?” He asked, trying to look Ciel in the face.

Ciel slowly turned to look at Alois, looking much paler than before with tears still staining his cheeks. “They’re all dead. We still have work to do but...I’m too tired now…” he mumbled, his breath hitching.

“Oh. We’ll figure it out tomorrow then… Are you okay? Obviously you’re not but…” Alois mumbled.  
  
“I’m fine. Let’s just go back to the inn.” Ciel whimpered, resting his head against Sebastian’s chest.


	10. The Culprit Reveals Themself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they bond and he disappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the next chapter is here! Sorry for the delay, but we had trouble both getting time to edit - Mono

Sebastian carried Ciel up the stairs and to their bedroom where he sat him down on the bed. “It’s best if you try to get some sleep, young master.” He said as he fetched Ciel’s nightgown.

“I don’t know if I can sleep after all that.” Ciel sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“You must be well rested to solve this case.” Sebastian replied while removing Ciel’s clothes. 

“Even so, what I’ve seen will surely keep me awake all night.” Ciel replied, letting out a long yawn, his eyes already fluttering close.

“I hope not.” Sebastian said after pulling the covers over Ciel.

“There’s...n-no way I’ll fall asle-” Ciel mumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the pillow before he had a chance to finish the sentence.

Sebastian chuckled and moved to stand by the bedroom door.

Jack had been sat in the corner of the room silently, too afraid to say anything. When Ciel finally fell asleep he glared at Sebastian. “Oi, demon… I saw you, you know. Back at the church.” he said.

Sebastian turned to Jack. “Oh, you did? You were supposed to stay away from there.”

“William was right. You demons are dangerous foul monsters.” Jack hissed.

“I never said he was wrong.” Sebastian replied.

“So you’re not even ashamed?! I saw you rip those men to shreds! And you looked as if you were really enjoying it… filthy demon!” Jack huffed.

“As a grim reaper you must have seen worse, right? Many of your colleagues appear to have fun while doing their job even if there is a gruesome sight in front of them. So when you think about it, it’s not just because I’m a demon and some of you are “foul monsters” as well.” Sebastian said.

“Well...that’s totally different! I mean, we just show up when someone has died. We don’t actually kill them!” Jack snapped, pouting angrily.

“You show no sign of empathy when you reap their souls.” Sebastian replied.

“Yes, well...because...it’s because…” Jack huffed, pouting as he desperately struggled to think of a reasonable argument.

“Do you want help?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Shut up! I don’t need help from you!” Jack snapped, folding his arms.

Ciel stirred slightly in his sleep, rolling over on to his other side.

“Keep it down, idiot.” Sebastian sighed, glaring at Jack.

“Why? It’s not like you really care about that midget. Stupid demon!” Jack huffed.

“Of course I care about him.I love him.” Sebastian said.

“I don’t believe you. You’re a demon. How could you care about a human?” Jack asked.

“Just because I’m a demon doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. It is.. Embarrassing to show them off and are usually hidden but that doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” Sebastian replied.

“But... you still can’t possibly understand how I feel! I really loved my little brother. Like you would know what that feels like.” Jack huffed.

“No. I do not understand how you feel but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand. I would be distraught if I lost Ciel.” Sebastian said, glancing at Ciel.

“Liar! Don’t patronise me! Like you understand how painful it felt when I lost him!” Jack snapped, hugging his knees to his chest. “Especially since it was all my fault.” he whimpered.

“It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have guessed something like that would happen.” Sebastian said.

“No, it is. It really is. I thought I was protecting him but that day he saw everything.” Jack whimpered.

“What did he see?” Sebastian asked.

 

_Jack wasn’t sure how long it had been since the church cult had first shown an interest in him. He guessed it had been a few months, but it felt much longer. At first he had been disgusted but it became clear he couldn’t avoid them forever. But there was no need for Oscar to know. As long as he kept it all a secret, Oscar would be safe._

_That day was more or less the same as any other day. Jack had made his excuses to Oscar, telling him to stay at home and wait until he returned. He lay on the hard stone floor beneath the church, not bothering to resist. This was all to stop them from hurting Oscar after all._

_“Is it my turn now?~” Dr Ackerman asked gleefully as he leaned over Jack’s naked and bruised body._

_“Perhaps we should leave him for a while. We don’t want him to break so soon.” Father Walsingham replied, looking down at Jack without any remorse or guilt. “He is our most attractive and beautiful doll after all~” he chuckled._

_Jack let out a pained whimper, his long blonde hair covering his face. It felt like Father Walsingham had been more rough than usual, but perhaps his body was becoming tired and unable to deal with it anymore._

_Oscar entered the basement, confused as to where he was but not struggling against the man that walked behind him. Oscar took a look around and the sound of two men laughing caught his attention, he looked at the middle of the room and his eyes widened as he recognized his brother’s long blonde hair._

_“Big brother is that you?” Oscar asked as he approached Jack. “Do you know what we’re doing here?” He spotted the bruises on his brother’s body and was even more confused, worry flooding over him._

_“Oscar?!” Jack gasped as he looked up, fear flooding through him. He struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. “You said you’d leave him out of this!” he shouted, glaring up at Father Walsingham._

_“Indeed. But the little boy was poking around outside. It can’t be helped.” Father Walsingham replied with a smirk._

_Oscar huffed, clenching his fists at his side. “What’s going on?! Why is my brother hurt?!” He asked, looking up at Father Walsingham._

_“Don’t ask that! Don’t worry about it! Just go home, please…” Jack whimpered, hugging Oscar close to his chest as he started tearing up. “You won’t tell anyone, will you? Keep everything you saw a secret okay?” he asked before glaring up at Father Walsingham._

_“Hmm, I don’t know if we can trust him. He might tell someone if we let him go.” Father Walsingham chuckled._

_“Tell someone what?! What’s going on?!” Oscar whimpered, clinging to Jack._

_“You’ll find out soon.” Father Walsingham replied with a smirk, grabbing Oscar by his collar and dragging him away from Jack. He carelessly tossed the boy into one of the nearby cages before slamming the door shut. “You’ll get your turn later. For now, just watch~” he chuckled._

_“What are you doing?! You said if I didn’t resist you’d leave him alone!” Jack gasped in panic._

_“And if you kept it a secret from him, which you failed in.” Father Walsingham replied. “Ackerman, you can have your turn now." he added, grinning with delight as Dr Ackerman forcefully pinned Jack against the floor._

_“What are you doing?!” Oscar asked, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed the cage’s bars tightly. “Don’t hurt him!” He whimpered._

_Dr Ackerman ignored the boy's pleas, holding Jack’s wrists down as he spread his legs apart. “Don’t! Please!” Jack begged, tears running down his cheeks. He had experienced this pain before, and he had decided to accept it. But he had never wanted Oscar to see something so terrifying._

 

“Do you get it now?” Jack whimpered as he finished recounting those days events to Sebastian. “I thought I was a hero by sacrificing myself. I thought I was doing the right thing. But Oscar got dragged into it anyway. It’s my fault, isn’t it?” he sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks.

“No. It’s not your fault. It was the cult’s fault. They were the ones that dragged you and your brother down there.” Sebastian replied as he pulled Jack in for a hug.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise, reluctantly returning the hug. “Why are you comforting me?” he whimpered, his voice full of confusion.

“...It usually makes people feel better does it not?” Sebastian asked.

“But why would you want me to feel better?” Jack whimpered, clutching on to Sebastian tighter. He wasn’t sure why but he felt the need to cling to him. “I don’t deserve it anyway. In the end I totally failed him…”

“We’re going to solve this case and avenge your brother, I promise.” Sebastian said, pulling Jack closer to his chest.

Jack let out a pained sob, hugging Sebastian as close as possible. All the fear and resentment from before seemed to disappear in that moment. “I… when you killed those men before...I can’t say they didn’t deserve it. I even thought about killing them too…” he mumbled.

“They’re gone now.. They can’t hurt anyone anymore..” Sebastian replied.

Jack let out a relieved sigh. “I know, thank you.” he replied. He jumped suddenly in Sebastian’s arms, looking towards the window curiously. “That noise outside...it sounds like a chainsaw.” he mumbled.

“That’s odd…” Sebastian pulled away from the hug and walked towards the window, he took a look outside and sighed. “It’s Grell..” He saw a flash of black and orange. “And Ronald.”

“R-r-ronald?!” Jack gasped, his cheeks flushing pink.

Before Sebastian could reply, the redheaded reaper burst through the window. “Bassy! It’s been so long hasn’t it?~” she asked, flipping her long red hair back over her shoulder.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh as Ronald shattered more of the window as he followed Grell inside the room. “Yes. Yes it has. Please keep it down...” He sighed.

“Oh! The midget is sleeping.” Ronald chuckled.

Ciel let out a soft groan, clutching his pillow tighter.

“Oh, well isn’t that adorable? But you know Bassy, it’s you I wanted to see~” Grell giggled, leaning in close to him.

Sebastian groaned. “If you want to be loud then let’s leave the room.”

“You’re always so bossy.” Ronald sighed.

“Oh Bassy, are you taking us somewhere private? That’s so forward of you~” Grell said teasingly.

Sebastian sighed. “I just don’t want to wake up my master. Now please get out.” He opened the door for them.

“Ooh, so forceful~” Grell giggled as she left the room, Jack silently following with his cheeks still flushed pink as he stared mindlessly at Ronald.

“Why are you two here?” Sebastian asked.

“Why? Well for one, you took one of our own as a hostage!” Ronald said, pulling Jack into a side hug.

Jack blushed brightly, leaning into Ronald’s touch. “Ah well...I’m not exactly a hostage…” he mumbled.

“Well then what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be working.” Ronald said.

“Jack has been helping us with a case.” Sebastian replied.

“Oh yes! About this case of yours Bassy...let’s get serious for a moment.” Grell replied as she tried to pull a serious expression, breaking out into a grin only a few seconds later.

Sebastian sighed. “What is it?”

“Well you see, this case has caused a problem for us too. All those children’s records have gone missing. William really wants to sort it out, but he doesn’t want to have to deal with you being here.” Grell sighed.

“Perhaps the disappearance of the records is related to our case.” Sebastian said.

“So, don’t you think you should leave it up to us reapers?” Grell asked, tilting her head to one side.

“The Queen specifically asked for my master and Lord Trancy’s help. Explaining your assistance would already be difficult so handing the case over to you would be even harder to explain.” Sebastian replied.

“Aww, Bassy! Does that mean you won’t let us take things over?” Grell asked, pouting as she turned to look at Ronald. “William won’t be happy at all when we tell him” she sighed.

“He’s never happy about anything anyway.” Ronald smacked Jack’s shoulder. “I miss workin’ with you so finish quickly!” He smiled.

“Ah… I miss you too so I’ll do my best.” Jack mumbled shyly, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Don’t you think it’s a huge coincidence that we’re partners and both of our weapons are gardening tools?” Ronald asked Jack out of nowhere.

“Huh? Oh yeah...I guess it is…” Jack replied, looking up at Ronald curiously.

Ronald gasped. “Do you think it’s fate?” He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“F-f-fate?!” Jack gasped, his face turning bright red as he stared up at Ronald with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah! Like we were meant to be partners!” Ronald said with a toothy grin.

“Yes! That makes sense! I guess we were!” Jack replied enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.

“Your smile is so cute~” Ronald ruffled Jack’s hair.

“Please stop flirting so loudly, my master is trying to sleep.” Sebastian said.

“Ronald, we should be getting back to William you know.” Grell whined as she tugged on his arm.

“You’re so obsessed with William, jeez.” Ronald sighed and allowed Grell to drag him along.

“But I miss him! It’s been too long for me to be away from him!” Grell sighed dramatically as she dragged Ronald towards the window. “Bye now Bassy!~” she called out before jumping out, dragging Ronald with her.

“I feel exhausted just by talking to those two...” Sebastian murmured.

Jack was no longer paying attention, too busy giggling to himself in the corner. “Hehe...maybe it is fate. It makes sense.” he mumbled to himself.

“You’re quite lovestruck aren’t you?” Sebastian asked.

“What?! No! I mean...maybe a bit!” Jack huffed.

“Definitely lovestruck.” Sebastian said.

“Am not! Well whatever...let’s go back and check on the midget.” Jack sighed, turning to go back to their room.

While the four of them had been talking in the other room Ciel had woken up, feeling a little panicked as he saw the smashed window Grell and Ronald had left. “Sebastian?” he asked quietly, glancing around for his butler.

“So nice to see you again, little earl~” a familiar voice called from the corner of the room.

Ciel jumped, immediately recognising the voice. “Undertaker?!” he gasped, staring at the familiar reaper with long grey hair. “What are you doing here? Don’t tell me… these suicides were caused by you?” he asked angrily.

“Bingo! You see I hit a dead end with my research about resurrecting the dead. But then I thought, wouldn’t it be interesting to see if humans could be driven to kill themselves?~” Undertaker chuckled.

Ciel grimaced as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes slowly. “That doesn’t even make sense! Why would you think of that?!” he huffed.

“Well, resurrecting the dead...death...dying...humans killing themselves?” Undertaker asked, tilting his head to one side.

“Another one of your sick twisted experiments then?” Ciel asked coldly.

“I knew you wouldn’t appreciate the beauty of my work, little earl. But it’s been quite successful hasn’t it? Humans are so easily manipulated into suicide by their records” Undertaker replied.

He pulled out a large book from his robe, _CIEL PHANTOMHIVE_ written on the front cover. “Even you~” Undertaker chuckled, holding it up for Ciel to see.

Ciel gasped, his eyes widening as he quickly crawled off the bed, rushing to the bedroom door.

“Now, don’t be in such a hurry little earl~” Undertaker cooed as he opened Ciel’s records, forcefully ripping a few pages out.

Ciel whimpered in pain as he collapsed to his knees, his whole body suddenly feeling weak and heavy.

“It was very irresponsible for your butler to leave you alone, wasn’t it?” Undertaker asked with a sadistic chuckle.

“Ah...S-Seb...astian…” Ciel gasped, panting heavily.

Undertaker chuckled softly to himself, ignoring the pain Ciel was in as he pulled a quill from his robe. Turning to the most recent page of Ciel’s record book he began to write. “It’s amazing what reaper tools can do to you humans. You’re all so helpless really.” he said.

Ciel suddenly stood up, his eyes glazing over. He slowly walked towards Undertaker as if in a trance.

Undertaker smirked as he picked Ciel up in his arms, slipping the book and quill back into his robe. “Such soft silky skin you have~” he whispered into the boy’s ear, one hand caressing Ciel’s thigh before he slipped back out the window.

By the time Jack and Sebastian returned to the room it was empty. “Oi, Sebastian! The midget has gone!” Jack huffed as he walked in.

Sebastian’s eyes widened, he ran toward the open window and cursed under his breath when he saw that the streets were empty. “He could be anywhere.” He murmured.

Jack huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Well guess we better go look for him. Should we go and wake up those other two?” he asked.

Sebastian didn’t bother replying to Jack, jumping out the window into the rain he started following the footsteps in the muddy trail.

“Hey!” Jack snapped as he watched Sebastian jump out of the window. “Ugh...you two cause me so much trouble!” he huffed, jumping through the window himself and joining Sebastian in the muddy street below.

“This trail leads to the woodland...” Sebastian thought aloud before sprinting into the forest.

“The woodland?!” Jack gasped, shuddering slightly. “But it’s dangerous in there. It’s so easy to slip and fall into the river.” he sighed, trying not to dwell on the unpleasant memory of his brother being pulled from the water all those years ago.

“I know that.” Sebastian huffed, speeding up.

Jack struggled to keep up with him, his eyes widening as he suddenly spotted Ciel in the distance. “Oi! Isn’t that him?!” he asked, pointing up towards a large stone bridge over the river.

Ciel was climbing up on to one of the bridge’s high walls, standing dangerously close to the edge. His eyes seemed to be glazed over, and his pale legs and the bottom of his night shirt were stained with mud.

Sebastian started running towards the bridge but before he could get there Ciel was already falling down the bridge into the river.

Jack’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Ciel fall, his body disappearing under the cold water with a loud splash.


	11. The Stakes Are Made Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which his life is on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! Sorry we took so long to update but we've been busy with wifi issues and just l i f e. Forgive us if there are any typos but we're too tired to proofread. I actually looked up CPR so y'know... What am I even talking about? Whatever. Just read the thing. -Blue 
> 
> (Bless Mono and her flashback writing ability, give her some love in the comments will ya? She probably works harder on these than I do)

_Ciel looked around at the snow filled London street surrounding him with a puzzled expression. He couldn’t remember where he had been before, yet he was sure this was wrong._

_“Where am I?...” he mumbled softly to himself, glancing around anxiously. There was no sign of Sebastian. Ciel sighed softly, closing his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened before. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be in London. He had been in Cockshutt, in the room at the inn. But then Sebastian had put him to bed. He came to the conclusion this had to be a dream._

_“Daddy! Look!” a child’s voice called out in the distance._

_Ciel’s eyes snapped open in surprise. A few feet away from him was a small child with bright blue eyes and pale skin playing in the snow._

_“What?! But... that’s me…” Ciel gasped in bewilderment as he stared at his younger self._

_“Daddy! Look at all the snow! Isn’t it all pretty and sparkly?!” the young Ciel giggled as he twirled around excitedly, catching flakes of snow in his pale hands._

_“Come now, Ciel. It’s time for us to go home.” a male voice called out._

_Ciel let out a surprised gasp, almost falling to his knees at the sight of Vincent Phantomhive standing in front of him._

_“Let’s go. We can build snowmen in the garden tomorrow." Vincent said with a warm smile as he kneeled down beside his young son. Picking the younger Ciel up in his arms he turned away._

_“Wait! Father!” Ciel cried out, reaching his arm out towards them. Vincent didn’t turn back but simply continued to walk away into the distance. “Father!” Ciel cried again, stepping forward to follow them._

_Ciel let out a small yelp as he felt like he was falling, the snowy cobbled streets starting to fade away. His eyes widened as the beautiful snowy scene disappeared completely and he found himself surrounded by water. He tried to scream out for Sebastian but his mouth filled with water instantly. Ciel could feel himself sinking deeper, his body too numb from the cold to move._

_“I’m dying...I’m going to drown…” he thought to himself, closing his eyes fearfully._

A few moments later, a pair of arms wrapped around Ciel’s small frame and pulled him out of the river. Sebastian held Ciel close to his chest until they were back on land, he lay Ciel down leaned in close to him.

“Young master, are you alright?” Sebastian asked, pressing Ciel’s chest. “Can you hear me?”

Ciel lay limply against the wet grass, his eyes closed.

Jack kneeled down beside Sebastian, panicking as he stared at Ciel’s body. “Shit! He’s not moving! What do we do?! Ah, why is this happening again?!” he shouted angrily.

“Please calm down, Jack. I understand that this stressful for you but panicking isn’t going to help the situation at all.” Sebastian said, only looking up from Ciel for a few seconds before he pinched his nostrils shut, he gave the first rescue breath and watched Ciel’s chest closely as it rose, he gave the second breath and followed it by doing thirty chest compressions and two more rescue breaths before Ciel sat up and coughed out the water in his lungs.

Jack let out a relieved sigh, shaking Ciel furiously even as he still continued to cough up water. “You stupid idiot! What the hell were you doing?!” he snapped.

“Ah..what?...S-Sebastian…” Ciel gasped weakly, his eyes fluttering closed as he lay against Jack’s chest.

“Oi! Don’t pass out when I’m yelling at you!” Jack shouted loudly.

“Give him some time to calm down, Jack.” Sebastian sighed. “Young master, can you hear me?” He asked, brushing Ciel’s hair away from his eyes.

“Yes…” Ciel whimpered softly, his eyes opening again slowly. “Ah...where am I? What happened?” he sighed, staring up at Sebastian with a confused expression.

“We aren’t quite sure. When we returned to your room you were gone and the window was open, we followed footsteps that were clearly not yours and found you already jumping off the bridge like you were in some sort of trance.” Sebastian replied, holding Ciel in his arms.

Ciel clung to Sebastian tightly, his whole body shuddering from the cold. “Ah...wait… I think I remember…” he mumbled softly, holding his head as if he were in pain. He suddenly gasped, his eyes wide. “I remember! It was him!” he shouted.

“Who?! Who the hell was it?!” Jack yelled, leaning forward and shaking Ciel again. “For God’s sake, just tell us!”

“We need a name, young master…” Sebastian murmured, wrapping Ciel up in his coat.

“Undertaker.” Ciel sighed, leaning against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Do you remember where he went?” He asked trying to keep himself from snapping.

“I stayed right here to watch the entertainment of course~” a familiar voice called out above them before Ciel had a chance to reply. Undertaker sat on a branch of a nearby tree high above them, his long grey hair blowing in the wind. “I had a feeling you would save him though. You always do. Such a good butler you are~” he added with a low chuckle.

Sebastian carefully placed Ciel in Jack’s arms before getting up, his eyes turning magenta. “Of course you did. What are you getting from this?” He growled.

“Didn’t I just tell you? Entertainment, of course! You really need to learn to listen.” Undertaker chuckled, before letting out a long sigh. “But I’m disappointed really. Even with that other demon’s help and the little blonde reaper, you still couldn’t find me.”

“You’re the one responsible for the suicides?!” Sebastian snapped, clenching his fists.

“Of course! I wanted to see how far I could manipulate humans with their records, and those children were going spare anyway~” Undertaker replied with a maniacal laugh.

Sebastian picked up a pebble from the side of the river and threw it at Undertaker. “Give the records back!” He shouted.

Undertaker let out a loud laugh, slapping the branch he was sitting on. “Bwahahaha! Is that all you can do, butler? You really need to start trying harder~” he giggled before giving him a serious look. “Especially now the stakes are much higher” he added darkly, pointing towards Ciel.

Jack looked down at Ciel with wide eyes, holding him tightly. “What the hell does that mean?!” he gasped.

“What are you talking about?!” Sebastian asked.

“Let’s just say the little earl might not be be feeling fully himself right now~” Undertaker chuckled.

“Oi… Sebastian…” Jack gasped, tugging on the butler’s arm desperately. Ciel was panting softly in his arms, his cheeks flushed pink and his forehead dripping with sweat.

Sebastian knelt down and looked worriedly at Ciel, he placed the back of his hand on Ciel’s forehead. “He’s burning up, we have to take him back now before it gets any worse.” He said, picking Ciel up in his arms.

Jack stood up, staring at Ciel with panic-filled eyes. He turned to glare at Undertaker angrily. “What did you-eh?!” he gasped, his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at the now empty tree.

“Forget about him for now.” Sebastian said before breaking off into a sprint out of the forest back the way they came.

“Forget?! But that creepy old man is the reason all this happened, right?!” Jack shouted as he followed him.

“Yes. We will go find him after my young master is safe.” Sebastian replied.

“Ah...S-Sebastian… everything’s spinning…” Ciel mumbled softly as they reached the inn, tugging at Sebastian’s waistcoat weakly.

“You’ll be alright...” Sebastian mumbled as he took Ciel up to his bedroom.

“My head hurts…” Ciel sighed softly, closing his eyes tightly.

“Damn it! This is no time for you to fall ill!” Jack huffed as he leaned over Ciel’s bed, folding his arms across his chest.

“This is no time to yell at him either. Go tell Faustus and Trancy about this.” Sebastian said as he removed Ciel’s drenched clothes.

“Fine!” Jack moaned as he stormed out of the room, heading towards Claude and Alois’ room.

Ciel whimpered in pain softly, reaching out and grabbing Sebastian’s wrist. “Nnh...Sebastian.” he sighed.

“What is it, Ciel?” Sebastian asked, placing his hand over Ciel’s.

“I need to tell you something important, and this isn’t just the fever talking.” Ciel huffed, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

Sebastian smiled softly. “Tell me.”

“Well I...the thing is I...l-l-love you!” Ciel gasped, his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

“I love you too, Ciel.” Sebastian whispered before placing a soft kiss on Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel smiled, letting out a content sigh. “I’m glad.” he mumbled, before letting out a pained cough.

“You should try to get some rest for now..” Sebastian said, slowly and gently pushing Ciel back to lay down.

“Alright…” Ciel mumbled with a pout as he lay back against the pillows.

Meanwhile in Alois’ room, Claude was sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed in his uniform. Demons didn’t require sleep so instead he chose to watch Alois as he slept, gently caressing his master’s hair but being careful not to wake him up. He was pulled from his thoughts suddenly as someone knocked on their bedroom door loudly and repeatedly.

Alois pulled the covers over his head, making a whining noise for being woken up by the loud banging on the door. “Claaaaude, open the bloody door!” He huffed, pushing the blankets off and puffing his cheeks with a pout.

Claude stood up, making his way over to the door slowly. “It appears someone is desperate to see us” he said as he opened the door, Jack immediately falling into the room with a loud yelp.

Alois laughed at Jack. “W-Wha-” He covered his mouth to stop his fit of giggles. “What are you doing here?” He finally asked, his shoulders still shaking.

“Don’t laugh! This is serious!” Jack huffed as he stood up, rushing over to the bed and grabbing Alois by the shoulders. “Something’s happened to the midget!”

“Did you lose him? Look inside your pockets maybe.” Alois replied, still too tired to take Jack seriously.

“We almost lost him! Don’t joke around!” Jack snapped, letting out a small whimper.

“Your highness, I believe he is being quite serious.” Claude said as he watched the reaper.

Alois’ eyes widened slightly. “What are you talking about? What happened?”

“He tried to kill himself! Some sadistic reaper has been making the children kill themselves, and he forced Ciel to jump into the river! He almost bloody drowned!” Jack shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Alois stood up, a mix of worry and anger showing in his features. “Where is he?” He asked.

“In his room.” Jack sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Shall we go and help him, your highness?” Claude asked.

“Of course we should! Is that even a question?!” Alois huffed, pushing past Jack to walk out of his room and go to Ciel’s.

Claude followed his master silently, leaving Jack alone for a brief moment.

Alois stormed into Ciel’s room and stomped over to his side. “You! How dare you get sick?!”

Ciel pouted as he turned to look at Alois. “I didn’t choose to!” he huffed in a hoarse whisper, coughing painfully and clutching the bed covers tighter around him.

Alois sighed. “I’m sorry about what happened..” He mumbled. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel terrible” Ciel mumbled, shaking as he closed his eyes.

Jack walked into the room behind them, clutching the garden shears Claude had left in their room by his side. “You three… step aside.” he said in a serious tone, pointing the shears towards Ciel.

Alois’ eyes widened in shock, a feeling of betrayal washing over him “No! What are you doing?!” He gasped. Sebastian stood in front of Ciel protectively, glaring at Jack.

“Just step aside!” Jack snapped impatiently, lunging forward to Ciel’s bed. Managing to slide past Sebastian he jumped on to the bed, pinning Ciel down.

Ciel let out a terrified yelp, closing his eyes tightly. He expected to feel the shears rip through him, but instead he felt the slightest twinge of pain in his finger. He opened his eyes again hesitantly, looking incredibly confused as Jack leaned over him, staring intently at the tiny cut he had made. “Eh...w-what… what are you doing?” he gasped.

“Shush...I’m concentrating.” Jack huffed, leaning his forehead against Ciel’s, still clutching his now cut finger.

“Concentrating on what?!” Alois snapped.

Jack pulled away from Ciel suddenly, looking panicked. “His record has been broken. If we don’t do something soon then… he’ll die…” he replied.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “We must find Undertaker and retrieve his records before anything else can happen to Ciel.”

“Michaelis, let’s go look for him.” Claude said as he looked over at Sebastian. “Your highness, you should stay here.” he added, gently placing his hand on Alois’ shoulder.

Sebastian nodded. “We should.”

“Of course! I won’t let Ciel die” Alois said confidently, patting Ciel on the head.

“Ah...thank you…” Ciel sighed weakly.

Jack walked over to Sebastian, clutching his shears tightly. “I’ll come too. I want to save the midget!” he huffed.

“All help is welcome at this point. Will you be alright with Trancy, young master?” Sebastian asked.

“I’ll be fine. I trust him.” Ciel replied, smiling up at both of them weakly.


	12. To save the Queen's watchdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they attempt to go after him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's our next update, and it looks like we're coming to the end. But don't worry everyone who loves this story! We'll be adding a side-story too so I really hope you'll all stick around for that too - Mono

Sebastian, Claude and Jack had already left the inn to seek out the Undertaker, leaving Alois behind to take care of Ciel.

Ciel lay in the bed with the covers wrapped around him as tightly as possible, shivering from the cold. Even with his flushed cheeks and sweat dripping from his forehead, he managed to give Alois an annoyed look. “You’re supposed to be helping.” he mumbled weakly, pouting as Alois just stood there watching him.

“Huh? Oh! Helping, yeah…” Alois shuffled around the room to fetch a wet towel before returning to Ciel’s side. “You look awful.” He commented, dropping the wet towel on Ciel’s forehead, cringing at the squishy noise it made.

“Tch...thank you so much!” Ciel huffed at the rude comment, closing his eyes in exhaustion. He let out an annoyed groan as the cold water started to drip down his face. “You’re supposed to squeeze it first.” he mumbled.

“You could’ve said that before.” Alois huffed, picking the towel back up and giving it a squeeze before putting it back.

“I thought that was obvious. Have you seriously never looked after anyone before?” Ciel asked, letting out a relieved sigh when the towel was placed on his head again.

“I forgot!” Alois pouted.

“You mean you actually have?” Ciel asked, looking up at him curiously.

“Even your voice is shitty.” Alois replied.

Ciel pouted at him, puffing out his cheeks. “I can’t help that!” he snapped, grimacing as he let out a pained cough.

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re dying.” Alois said, sounding worried.

“Ah I… I’m fine…” Ciel panted, coughing a few times. “I don’t want to die though. Sebastian would be depressed.” he mumbled softly.

“I don’t want you to die either! I’ll kill you if you die.” Alois huffed and crossed his arms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Heh… that would be hard if I’m already dead.” Ciel chuckled, trying to joke at the situation. But it was clear deep down he was terrified.

“How did you get like this anyway?” Alois asked curiously “You were fine a few hours ago.”

Ciel shuddered a little as he remembered sinking down in the cold water of the river, so close to drowning. “I don’t remember everything… but Undertaker, another reaper like Jack, he’s done something to me…” he whimpered.

“Is that the guy they’re going after?” Alois asked.

“Yes, I hope they catch him in time.” Ciel sighed.

“Of course they will. I’ll go after him if I have to, I would die but y’know.” Alois replied.

“There’s no need for you to die too…” Ciel mumbled softly.

“You can’t tell me what to do, midget.” Alois said, poking Ciel’s cheek.

“You know, if I die then I’m glad we were able to become friends at least.” Ciel sighed as he stared up at Alois with fear filled eyes.

“Don’t say that!” Alois hugged Ciel tightly. “You’re not going to die damn it!”

Ciel blushed a little at the sudden hug, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Alois. It felt strange considering they used to be enemies, yet was nice and comforting at the same time. “Ah… I’ll try not to.” he murmured.

“Sound more determined!” Alois huffed.

“I won’t die!” Ciel squeaked, trying to sound determined even while he feared for his life.

“Good enough.” Alois patted Ciel’s head.

“It’s fine. Sebastian has never failed me before.” Ciel sighed, laying his head back against the pillow.

Meanwhile, Sebastian, Claude and Jack were searching for Undertaker in the streets of London since they had gotten no luck when they looked around the village. They had looked in every place Undertaker would normally go to and were no aimlessly jumping from roof to roof.

“Where is he?!” Sebastian huffed as he looked down at the empty streets.

“What if you were wrong about him fleeing back to London?! We’ll end up not having time to save the midget!” Jack gasped in panic.

“Indeed. We just assumed...perhaps this Undertaker isn’t here.” Claude added.

“Hmm? You’re looking for Undertaker?~” a familiar voice called out above them, Grell jumping down from a nearby rooftop and landing in front of them. “Now why would you be looking for that creepy old man, Bassy?” she asked.

“Because if I don’t retrieve Ciel’s records then he will die. Now if you aren’t going to be of any help please move out of the way.” Sebastian replied, trying to sound calm while edging closer to desperation as time went by.

“Oh? I remember seeing him skip around to some old building earlier.” Ronald said, leaning on his lawnmower as he landed next to Grell.

“I see. So your assumption was correct, Michaelis.” Claude commented, his face expressionless as always.

“Ronald, this is important...will you show us where he went?” Jack asked with a hopeful look in his eyes, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

“Ronald, please. This is very important, we need you to remember exactly where he went.” Sebastian pleaded.

“Yeah, sure.” Ronald replied, his lawnmower disappearing as he turned around. “I think he went this way. Or am I wrong? Grell, do you remember which way he went?”

Jack couldn’t help but groan a little in frustration at his answer.

“Oh, you’re so useless! Well luckily I remember exactly where it was. But...Bassy, if you want to know, how about a kiss?~” Grell asked with a giggle.

“Just tell me where it is, Grell.” Sebastian growled, his composure faltering for a moment.

Grell pouted a little at Sebastian’s reaction. “Aw, you’re so cold sometimes.” she huffed before picking up her chainsaw, using it to point ahead. “I saw him run away into one of those abandoned warehouses down there.”

“Which one?” Sebastian groaned.

“The third one!” Ronald said.

“Look at you being useful for once…” Sebastian mumbled, jumping down to go in the warehouse Undertaker was in.

“Michaelis.” Claude said suddenly as he placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. He pointed above them, Undertaker peeking out of a window on the second floor before quickly disappearing again.

“I have no patience for more stupid games...” Sebastian sighed as he started running up the seemingly never ending staircase.

Claude and Jack followed him, Jack with a determined look and Claude still expressionless.

“It looks like they’re going to do something interesting. Shall we go too?” Grell asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at Ronald.

“Anything’s better than this assignment.” Ronald shrugged, jumping down after them.

As Sebastian, Claude and Jack reached the top of the stairs, Jack glanced around with a confused expression. There was a large pile of record books on a table in front of them, yet Undertaker was nowhere to be seen. “Eh? Where the hell is he?!” he asked.

“Maybe he left.” Sebastian replied, walking over to the table to search for Ciel’s records.

“Are the midgets records there?” Jack asked as he followed him. His eyes widened in shock as he suddenly spotted Undertaker above them.

Undertaker grinned as he jumped down from a hole in the ceiling, swinging his large scythe towards the oblivious Sebastian.

“Shit! Move out the way!” Jack shouted, shoving Sebastian out of the scythe’s path just in time, his garden shears blocking the attack.

Sebastian stumbled, his eyes wide. “Thank you…” He mumbled. He had never been saved by someone before, Sebastian didn’t know to react to it. He was shocked, really.

“Oh? I didn’t expect you’d bring the spider and the little blonde one with you.” Undertaker said with a chuckle, forcefully kicking Jack away from him.

Jack let out a small yelp before being caught in Claude’s arms.

“But two butlers with no weapon, and a tiny little reaper that can barely fight… I still like my chances~” Undertaker chuckled loudly.

“Don’t get cocky. You’re still outnumbered.” Sebastian replied, regaining his composure.

“Even so, I’m the only one with any real advantage here, right?~” Undertaker asked with a sadistic grin as he pointed his scythe towards them. “Now then, which of you three should I cut into pieces first?”

“While Faustus and I try to stall you go find Ciel’s records. If we need help we’ll call for you, alright?” Sebastian whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded, discreetly backing away towards the table where the record books had been left.

“Guess I’ll start with you then~” Undertaker giggled as he lunged forward at Jack. He let out an annoyed sigh as his scythe stopped in mid air, surrounded by thin spider threads. “So, you’re going to start being a nuisance? Then I’ll cut you down first.” he chuckled as he turned around, cutting the threads away and swinging the scythe at Claude.

“No you won’t.” Sebastian said as he pushed Claude out of the way, the scythe’s blade cut his coat’s sleeve as he did so.

Claude’s eyes widened, stumbling slightly before he regained his balance. “You surprise me, Michaelis. But thank you.” he mumbled, giving Sebastian an appreciative look before glaring at Undertaker.

“You surprise me too, butlers! I must admit, I preferred it when you hated each other~” Undertaker said with a sadistic laugh.

“I prefer it when you’re quiet but we can’t have everything.” Sebastian replied, straightening his uniform. “Let’s get this over with I don’t want to waste any more time.” He glared at Undertaker. “We can’t beat him though.”

“True enough, we should finish this quickly.” Claude agreed.

Undertaker let out a long hysterical laugh. “Bwahahaha, you really think you can stop me? Even when I’m the only one here with a death scythe~” he said with a confident smirk.

As if on cue Grell and Ronald jumped in through two windows making a loud crashing noise, their scythes rumbling ready to go.

“This is what I like to call perfect timing~” Ronald said with a toothy grin.

“Jeez, I got bored of watching you three mess around. Guess we’ll have to step in.” Grell sighed dramatically as she lifted up her chainsaw, pointing it towards Undertaker.

Undertaker took a hesitant step back, glaring at the two reapers in front of him.

“What is it, old man? Are you afraid?” Ronald chuckled darkly “I promise we’ll play nice~” He chirped as he lifted up his lawnmower while running in Undertaker’s direction.

Undertaker let out an annoyed huff, narrowly missing the blades of Ronald’s lawnmower.

“I think he is afraid, you know~” Grell giggled, jumping into the fight. She grinned as her chainsaw tore through Undertaker’s robe before he blocked her attack with his scythe.

“Good. Because he should be.” Ronald narrowed his eyes as he tried to land an air attack on Undertaker.

Undertaker pushed Grell away, spinning around on his heel to block Ronald’s attack. He let out a pained hiss as the blade ripped through his shoulder before he could use his scythe, blood splashing onto the hard concrete floor.

“Aww, you went and spoiled my fun!” Grell moaned, stomping her foot a little as she pouted at Ronald.

“I can’t help that I’m a better fighter than you~” Ronald replied, flipping his hair.

“Tch...such an infuriating little brat.” Undertaker growled, clutching his shoulder.

While the others concentrated on fighting, Jack was busy searching through the pile of record books. He jumped up suddenly, his shears making a loud clanging noise as they hit the floor. “I found them!” he shouted loudly in triumph, raising a book with _CIEL PHANTOMHIVE_ on the cover high above his head.

Sebastian rushed to his side along with Ronald. “How do we fix it?” Sebastian asked.

“Fix it? What happened to it?” Ronald asked.

“That creepy old man broke his record. He must have ripped some pages out.” Jack sighed as he opened the book, grimacing a little as he found the torn pages. “Shit...I don’t know how to fix this. I haven’t even been a reaper that long!” he huffed.

“Oh.” Ronald took the book and placed the pages in order back in their proper place before closing it again as the book started to glow. “Now you wait.” He said, giving the book back to Sebastian. “The midget should be fine soon enough.”

Sebastian nodded as he stared worriedly at the book’s glowing pages.

Jack let out a relieved sigh. “I guess we better get back to him.” he mumbled.

“Coward!~” Grell screamed suddenly, leaning out of one of the broken windows as Undertaker rushed off into the distance. Claude stood beside her, giving her a quizzical look. “Guess he ran away after all.” he mumbled.

“Ha! Of course he did! He can’t handle this~” Ronald grinned placing his hands on his hips.

Sebastian stared at Ronald for a moment before looking out the window. “We should return to the young master now.” He said before jumping off.

Ronald pouted, dropping his arms at his sides. “I deserve at _least_ a thank you!”

“Indeed. I should return to my master as well.” Claude said, ignoring Ronald completely as he followed Sebastian out of the window.

Jack watched them for a moment before turning to look at Ronald, his cheeks flushed pink. “Ronald, I need to tell you something right now.” he said in a serious tone.

Ronald gasped. “Does it start with thank and end with you?”

“No, not that!” Jack huffed with a pout before stepping closer to him. “Listen, this is serious okay? The thing is...I’ve fallen in love with you. So...um… would you be more than just my partner?” he asked, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

“Aw man! I got so excited!” Ronald sighed dramatically, leaning on Jack. “But to answer your question, yes I will.” He chuckled.

“You should be excited that I love you, idiot.” Jack huffed, puffing out his cheeks as he stared into Ronald’s eyes.

“I know you love me~” Ronald leaned down to Jack’s eye level, placing a finger under his jaw to tilt it up slightly. “I love you too.” He smiled.

“You do?” Jack squeaked, his cheeks flushed scarlet.

“I wouldn’t say something like that if it wasn’t true, idiot.” Ronald said as he leaned in to kiss Jack’s lips.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but my young master is currently on his deathbed.” Sebastian said, hopping up to the windowsill.

Jack let out an annoyed groan, frowning at Sebastian. “Fine, I know! Just give us a moment!” he snapped before turning back to Ronald. He grabbed Ronald’s tie, pulling him into a passionate kiss before pulling away again.

“I need to go and see the midget. But I’ll definitely come back soon.” he called as he rushed over to the window, jumping out along with Sebastian.

“Well that wasn’t very romantic.” Sebastian commented as they jumped down.

“That’s it?!” Ronald pouted, looking out the window. “They’re all so ungrateful!”

“Well, it’s not all bad is it? You had him finally confess his love for you~” Grell giggled from behind him as she gathered up the other record books from the table. “But, I’m wondering why you didn’t just tell him first.”

“Did you see how cute that was? If I told him his reaction wouldn’t have that cute~” Ronald replied.

“I suppose that was rather adorable of him. It’s so sweet seeing you two in love~” Grell sighed. “Oh, speaking of love! I better get all these kids records back to William. He will be so pleased with me~”

“He’ll probably pester us for taking too long anyway.” Ronald replied with a shrug.

“Shush now! Don’t insult my dear Will baby!” Grell huffed as she shoved most of the books into Ronald’s arms, only carrying a couple herself.

“Do I look like a mule to you?” Ronald huffed. “William’s an idiot.” He said, before jumping out the window.


	13. A Happy Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're awful and just want excuses to write about our ships.  
> SO! This is the last chapter of the main series, however there is a side story coming up so we hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Anyway, back to Bluebells, thank you so much for all the support throughout this series it really does mean a lot to us! It's a shame that we have to end it so soon specially because we're used to asking "Hey, wanna write bluebells today?" But SOON that will be replaced by "Hey, wanna write The Final Act today?" *wink wink nudge nudge* 
> 
> (We're doing more Black Butler collabs in the near future if you're interested in that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) -Blue

It had been a few hours since Sebastian and the others had left, and Ciel had gradually become weaker as time went on. He felt too tired to talk anymore so instead settled for holding Alois’ hand.

Ciel suddenly groaned in pain, clutching the blonde’s hand tighter as his other hand gripped his chest. He coughed painfully, his whole body shaking as he struggled to breathe.

Alois eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened as he started panicking “Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” He gasped. “You can’t die! Not now that you’re my best friend, please!” He whimpered.

At first Ciel didn’t reply and continued to cough painfully. He let out a long sigh as he loosened his grip on Alois, laying back against the pillows and opening his eyes. “Eh...Alois? The pain suddenly stopped…” he mumbled, gazing up at the blonde curiously.

Alois sighed in relief before lightly smacking Ciel’s thigh “How dare you worry me like that?!” He huffed.

“I didn’t know that was going to happen!” Ciel huffed with a pout.

Alois softened and he looked away. “I’m glad you’re okay, idiot. But don’t scare me like that again!”

“I didn’t mean to…” Ciel mumbled. “But that was strange. I really thought I was dying just now, it’s like I just saw every moment of my whole life. But now I feel fine…”

“Hm… Maybe they got your records back.” Alois replied.

"Maybe.” Ciel sighed, before pouting angrily. “Hmph! What took them so long?!” he groaned.

“There were three against one, they should’ve been back by now.” Alois said, sounding a little annoyed as he got up to look out the window.

Ciel sat up slowly, looking worried. “They will all be okay, won’t they?” he asked.

Alois perked up when he saw three figures enter the village. “I think so. They look okay at least.”

Ciel’s eyes widened as he threw the covers off himself, stumbling over to stand by Alois’ side. “Really?! They’re back?!” he gasped, leaning against the window.

Alois stepped aside to let Ciel get a better view. “Yeah.” He smiled “I just hope they don’t decide to come in through the window, we’ve broken enough shit around this place.”

Ciel let out a relieved sigh as he saw Sebastian heading towards them with Jack and Claude following close behind. “He’s really alright” he gasped, smiling.

Alois’ smile widened when he looked down at Ciel. “You should smile more.” He commented.

Ciel blushed, averting his gaze. “Well… I guess I now have more reason to smile.” he mumbled.

“There’s always a reason when you think about it.” Alois replied.

A few moments later Sebastian opened the door to the room and pulled Ciel in for a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” He whispered.

Ciel’s blush darkened as he returned the hug, nuzzling into Sebastian’s shoulder. “You took so long...I was worried about you, you fool.” he huffed.

Claude walked into the room shortly after Sebastian, immediately moving to his master’s side. “I missed you.” he commented in his usual expressionless way.

“I miss you too!” Alois exclaimed, hugging Claude tightly. “What the hell were you doing to take so long? I was getting worried!” He sighed. “I’m so happy you’re okay...” He mumbled against his chest.

Claude’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “We had to return to London to retrieve the records. I didn’t mean to worry you.” he replied, returning the hug.

Jack grimaced a little as he walked in, staring at Ciel and Sebastian hugging before noticing Claude and Alois were doing the same. “What the heck is this?” he huffed.

Alois peeked at Jack over Claude’s arms before pulling away from the hug and tackling Jack to the floor “I was worried about you too, you bitch baby!”

Jack let out a surprised yelp, his cheeks flushing pink. “What was that for?! I wasn’t worried about you two or anything!” he huffed with a pout.

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian, walking over to them. “You went after Undertaker to save me though, right? I think you were worried.” he said with a smirk.

“Was not!” Jack shouted.

“Were too~” Alois chirped, poking Jack’s cheeks. “Admit it, you care about us.”

“The thing is, you two are...well… you’re the most tolerable people I know. I don’t mind being around you.” Jack sighed.

“I think we should just take it, Alois. That’s the nicest thing he’s going to say to us.” Ciel chuckled.

“You’re probably right” Alois sighed, resting his head on Jack’s chest. “I’m calling you my friend and you won’t be able to run away from that.” He giggled.

“I also consider both of you my friends.” Ciel sighed, hugging them both.

“Jeez...you two idiots. But I guess I don’t mind having friends if it’s you two.” Jack mumbled.

“Aha! So you do consider us your friends!” Alois grinned.

“W-wait! I didn’t say that! Not exactly anyway…” Jack gasped, averting his gaze.

“It’s too late to back out now, friend~” Alois giggled.

“Fine, fine! You’re my friends!” Jack groaned, his eyes widening as if he suddenly remembered something. “Ah, I said I’d go back. I can’t stay around here forever.” he huffed as he pulled away from the hug.

Jack walked over to the two butlers, pouting and folding his arms as he stared up at Sebastian. “I’m going to need it back.” he said sternly.

“Sorry, here you go.” Sebastian said, handing Ciel’s records back to Jack.

“I promise I won’t let anything else happen to them.” Jack replied, holding the book close to his chest. He glanced at both of the butlers, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something else.

Sebastian nodded appreciatively “What is it?” he asked.

“Well, you comforted me before so… thank you.” Jack mumbled before looking up at Claude. “And you helped me in that fight. So you two are tolerable as well.” he huffed.

“You’re free to stop by the manor any time you want. My young master has taken quite a liking to you, I find your presence bearable as well.” Sebastian chuckled.

“My highness sees you as a friend, so you are welcome to visit us as well.” Claude commented, reaching out and patting Jack’s head.

“Ah, well… I guess I’ll be going then…” Jack mumbled, blushing once more.

“Visit us soon!” Alois said “I’m gonna miss you.” He smiled.

“Strangely enough, I’ll miss you too.” Ciel smiled.

“If I end up seeing all of you again, you know...it won’t be a bad thing.” Jack huffed as he jumped out of the window.

“The window ended up being broken again anyway.” Ciel sighed, shaking his head.

“They could _open_ the windows or use doors but nooo, make the rich kids pay for the damage.” Alois sighed.

“Well, not that it matters. We’ve caused a great deal of damage here already.” Ciel replied, before giving Alois a serious look. “Speaking of which, we should discuss what we are going to tell the Queen. It’s best we don’t mention the reapers.”

“The Queen would send us to the looney bin if we told her about them.” Alois replied, sitting on the edge of the bed with one leg crossed over the other. “We can just tell her that the cult paid the victim's’ parents to lie and that they made murders look like suicide.” He suggested, looking up at the ceiling.

“That makes sense. We’ll have to justify our reasons for disposing of them after all.” Ciel sighed.

Alois nodded. “I don’t know how you do this all the time. I never want to solve a case again.” He groaned, flopping back on the bed.

“As the Queen’s watchdog, I have to. Besides, if I didn’t then there would be more villains running around than there already is.” Ciel sighed.

“I suppose…” Alois yawned.

Ciel climbed onto the bed next to Alois, letting out a long yawn. “Nnh...I suppose now we can...head back…” he mumbled, suddenly flopping down onto the pillow with his eyes closed.

“Look at you… You fuggin’ idiot…” Alois mumbled, reaching out to Ciel before falling asleep as well.

Sebastian looked at them slightly confused. “What do we do?”

“Perhaps we should pack their things?” Claude asked, giving the two of them a curious look.

Sebastian nodded. “Perhaps… But do we let them sleep here or carry them back?” He asked.

“We should let them sleep for now.” Claude replied, already starting to gather up Alois’ possessions, packing them into the suitcase they had brought with them.

“Alright.” Sebastian replied, pulling the covers over Ciel and Alois.

“Michaelis.” Claude said suddenly, adjusting his glasses. “Remember during that fight when you saved me?” he asked.

Sebastian stiffened for a moment before replying “That was in the heat of the moment, don’t think anything of it.”

“I see. But it appears our masters are now friends. Do you suppose that makes us allies?” Claude asked.

“I suppose it does...” Sebastian replied.

“Then from now on, we’re allies.” Claude commented before letting out an annoyed sigh. “Well, that’s enough of that.” he said, turning away from Sebastian.

“I agree.” Sebastian replied as he gathered Ciel’s belongings.

Meanwhile at Reaper HQ, Jack had returned with Ciel’s record book in his arms. He filed Ciel’s record book back where it belonged, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I’m going to be given so much paperwork.” he huffed as he turned to walk out of the record library.

He stopped suddenly, noticing a familiar name on one of the books. _Ralph Moorhead._

“I guess all the missing records are back then…” he mumbled, nervously glancing around before he quickly started searching through the books filed under V. If the other children’s records had been returned, then that meant his brother’s was there somewhere.

“What are you doing?” Ronald asked curiously, suddenly appearing behind Jack.

“Eh?! I wasn’t doing anything! Nothing at all!” Jack gasped in surprise, spinning around to face Ronald.

“Not even even breaking the rules by looking through someone else’s records?” Ronald asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No…” Jack mumbled, shuffling around awkwardly. “You can go on ahead...I just wanted to check something.”

“I’m not going anywhere I’m like the plague.” Ronald said, latching onto Jack “What are you doing?”

“Seriously… I have my reasons for wanting to look at one of the records here. I don’t care if it’s against the rules!” Jack huffed.

Ronald sighed. “Alright. I’m make sure William doesn’t see you.” He said, letting go of Jack to go stand guard outside.

Jack let out a relieved sigh, kneeling down to check the lower shelves as he continued looking. Eventually he found the book he had been looking for. _Oscar Varnham._

Jack took a deep breath before pulling the book from the shelf, flicking to the last few pages. Just as he thought, Oscar had been forcefully pushed into the river before he died. He grimaced and started flicking backwards through the pages, not wanting to see his brother drown.

As he turned back the pages he saw the cult beating Oscar into a bloody mess. _No, not that_ he thought to himself as he flicked further back, only to see Dr Ackerman pinning his naked brother down on the floor. _Shit! Not that either_ he thought as he turned the pages back once more. His eyes widened as he saw Oscar locked in one of the cult’s cages, forced to watch Dr Ackerman abusing Jack for the first time.

Jack whimpered in frustration, angrily throwing the book to the side and letting it make a dull thud as it hit the floor.

Ronald heard the book hit the floor and wandered back in to see what happened, his eyes widening when he saw Jack crying. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jack.

“I messed up...every choice I ever made when I was alive was wrong.” Jack whimpered, hugging Ronald tightly as he let the tears fall.

“Don’t say that…” Ronald mumbled as he looked at the name on the cover of the book that had fallen on the floor. “It’s not your fault at all. The people to blame are gone now okay? What happened to your brother wasn’t something you could’ve prevented.”

Jack clung to Ronald as tightly as possible, softly sobbing into his shoulder. “Don’t look, okay?” he whimpered. “And don’t tell anyone either.”

“I promise to do none of those things” Ronald replied, kissing the top of Jack’s head.

Jack blushed as he slowly pulled away from him. “We didn’t get to have a proper kiss earlier, did we?” he mumbled as he gazed into Ronald’s eyes.

“No, we didn’t.” Ronald replied, tucking some of Jack’s hair behind his ear.

“Well then, we should kiss now.” Jack replied, trying to sound matter-of-factly despite the dark blush on his cheeks.

“Come up here and make me.” Ronald chuckled.

“Idiot. You’re always teasing me!” Jack huffed, leaning up on his tiptoes as he pressed his lips against Ronald.

Ronald returned the kiss but broke it by going into a giggling fit. “You’re so tiny~”

“Ah, shut up! Stop ruining the mood! And I’m not as short as the midget!” Jack snapped, puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

“Still short. Like an itty bitty bean.” Ronald grinned, squishing Jack’s cheeks.

“Ronald…” Jack moaned, staring up at him longingly with an adorable pout.

“What is it you need, adorable duck?” Ronald asked, leaning down to rest his forehead against Jack’s, smiling at him.

“I’m a duke, not a duck.” Jack sighed, his heart beating faster. “I waited so long to say I love you so...just hurry up and kiss me.” he mumbled.

“You’re so impatient~” Ronald chirped, leaning in to kiss Jack once more.

“Oh? How romantic~” Grell giggled as she poked her head around one of the book cases.

“Ahh! Damn it! Is there some kind of conspiracy to never let us share a proper kiss?!” Jack shouted in frustration.

Ronald laughed. “It wasn’t my fault this time though.”

“So, what are you two doing?~” Grell asked curiously, tilting her head to one side.

“Nothing!” Jack groaned, quickly bending down to pick up his brother’s record book and returning to the shelf. He turned back to Ronald, grabbing his hand with a serious look. “That’s it. I can’t wait anymore, take me somewhere private.” he huffed.

“Wow we’ve barely kissed and you wanna do that already?” Ronald asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Jack.

“Ah! I didn’t mean that! I meant to kiss! Just to kiss!” Jack gasped, his cheeks turning scarlet.

“Aw I thought I was getting lucky.” Ronald sighed dramatically. “Ah well, maybe some other time~”

“It’s too soon for that…but, I mean… eventually.” Jack mumbled, grabbing Ronald’s wrist as he dragged him out of the library. “You need to kiss me first though!”

“You are so demanding!” Ronald laughed as he followed him.

Back in the village of Cockshutt, Claude and Sebastian had finished packing away their master’s possessions and had prepared a carriage to take them home. Ciel let out a soft yawn as he walked alongside Alois, both of them now fully dressed. “This case was more tiring than I thought it would be.” he mumbled.

“Tell me about it…” Alois replied, stretching his arms out.

Claude opened the door of the carriage for them, turning to look over at the field of bluebells surrounding the village.

Sebastian helped Ciel inside the carriage and Alois just stared at Claude. “We’ve got to go now, we have bluebells in our gardens you know?” He sighed.

“Just one moment, your highness.” Claude replied as he walked away from the carriage and toward the field of bluebells.

“What on earth is he doing?” Ciel huffed, crossing one leg over the other as he sat inside the carriage.

“I have no idea” Alois replied, leaning against the carriage as he waited or Claude to return. “I wonder if he’ll count them one by one.”

“Good grief! We don’t have time for that!” Ciel sighed, shaking his head.

A few moments later Claude returned, standing in front of Alois completely expressionless, his hands behind his back.

“What were you doing? You didn’t _actually_ count the bluebells did you?” Alois asked, grinning.

“I would, but we do not have the time.” Claude replied. He suddenly took Alois by the hand, pulling out a bouquet of bluebells from behind his back and holding them out towards him.

They held a staring contest for a few moments before Alois looked down at the bluebells and back up at Claude “What is this?”

“A bouquet of bluebells.” Claude replied, still completely expressionless.

“I understand that already but why?” Alois asked.

“It’s romantic. I read that in a book. I believe this is how humans usually confess their love.” Claude replied.

“You’re confessing your love to me?!” Alois gasped, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Yes.” Claude said, lifting up Alois’ hand and planting a soft kiss against his fingers. “I love you, Alois.”

“I love you too, Claude!” Alois squeaked, his blush darkening.

Claude smiled, softly caressing his master’s cheek. “I’m glad.” he whispered.

Ciel stared at them both in shock, turning to look at Sebastian. “Did you know he felt that way?” he asked curiously.

“I did not.” Sebastian replied, giving Alois and Claude a strange look.

“You two, we need to leave!” Ciel called out impatiently, letting out an annoyed huff.

“Huh?” Alois mumbled, tearing his eyes away from Claude to look at Ciel seemingly in a daze “Oh yeah.. We have to go back now.”

Claude helped Alois into the carriage, still holding his hand tenderly as he sat next to him.

As the carriage pulled away and started heading back to London, Ciel let out a content sigh. “In the end, things worked out well didn’t they?” he asked, leaning against Sebastian.

“Fortunately yes.” Sebastian replied, wrapping one arm around Ciel’s waist. “But I hope we don’t have to go through something like that again.”

“I hope so too. But if we do, we seem to have more allies than before.” Ciel replied, glancing over at Alois and Claude for a moment. “Sebastian...when we get back to the manor...will you…” Ciel stuttered, his cheeks turning pink.

“Will I?” Sebastian insisted. He knew what Ciel wanted but Sebastian enjoyed hearing him say it.

“Will you… m-make love to me?!” Ciel gasped, his face turning red as he stared up at Sebastian.

“When we return to the manor, of course.” Sebastian chuckled, patting Ciel’s head affectionately.

Ciel let out a content sigh, leaning his head against Sebastian’s chest. He glanced over at Alois again, chuckling at the way Alois was still staring wide eyed at the bouquet of bluebells. “Heh...guess everyone got a happy ending.” he mumbled to himself.

 


	14. The Origins Of Jack The Reaper Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ronald and Jack first become partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an extra little side story explaining Jack's first days of being Ronald's partner. I say little...it's actually turned into three parts even though originally it was just going to be one extra chapter. Oh well, I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it anyway! - Mono

It had been a few months since the incident in Cockshutt had been resolved. The children’s records had all been returned safely to Reaper HQ, although William was rather unhappy Undertaker had gotten away again.

Ciel and Alois had returned to London with their butlers and had stayed friends. Jack and Ronald had continued working together and ended up bumping into them quite frequently. Despite choosing to kill himself before, Jack actually felt happy about most things. There was still one thing he hated though. Standing beside his new partner in William’s office he glared angrily at the older reaper, already deciding that whatever William wanted to say, he wasn’t going to listen.

“I’m sure you two know why you’re here.” William started.

“Just spit it out, we’ve got things to do.” Ronald groaned.

“Both of you have been showing public displays of affection in the office and that is not allowed.” William finished.

“You complete hypocrite! I see you cuddling Grell all the time!” Jack huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re even more annoying as a couple.” William replied.

“You’re the one who paired us up in the first place, moron!” Jack snapped.

Grell giggled a little as she walked over to William, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Aw Will, don’t be so cold now. We can’t be the only ones in love. Besides, aren’t they cute together?~” she asked.

“No. I extremely regret pairing them up.” William sighed.

“You two are like a gross old married couple” Ronald said. “I liked it when you fought better.”

“Old?! How rude! And after I was supporting your love!” Grell huffed, flicking her long hair back.

“Please do not argue with me in the room. You’re giving me a headache.” William said, adjusting his glasses.

“You know...I’ve been wondering something for a while” Grell said, ignoring William’s complaints as she grinned at Jack and Ronald. “Have you two had sex yet?~”

“I don’t know. Jack, have we had sex yet?” Ronald asked with a toothy grin.

“Don’t tell them about it!” Jack gasped, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he quickly grabbed Ronald and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Aww, what a shame! I wanted to know all the details.” Grell sighed.

“Why would you want to know about their sex lives?” William asked.

“Well, because it’s romantic isn’t it?~” Grell asked. “But if I can’t know that, at least tell me how you first fell in love?” she pleaded.

“Sure!” Ronald said as he freed himself from Jack’s hands, pulling him into a side hug instead. “Well at first I honestly thought Jack was a fuckin’ idiot.” He started.

“Hey!” Jack huffed, lightly slapping Ronald’s arm. “Why would I be the idiot? I ended up doing all the work!”

“With handwriting like his how could he be smarter than a chicken right? I was supervising you, I cross my heart and hope to die that’s what I was doing.” Ronald replied.

“Well he’s right, your handwriting is terrible. Reading your reports was a very difficult task.” William said.

“You definitely were not! You were slacking off! And why do you keep comparing me to a chicken anyway?” Jack huffed before glaring at William. “You said you preferred handwritten reports so don’t complain.”

William sighed. “Yet another mistake I made. I’m glad you use the typewriter now.”

“I’m not explaining the chicken thing again.” Ronald said. “As I was saying…”

* * *

William called both Jack and Ronald to his office.

“Ronald, Jack will be your new partner from now on seeing as none of the other trainees can stand his presence.”  William said.

“What?! He’s just a wimpy trainee!” Ronald huffed, crossing his arms. “Being Grell’s partner is better than this!”

“What do you mean they can’t stand my presence? Don’t they know who I am?!” Jack shouted.

“They know you’re way too loud and complain way too much.” William replied.

“So now _I_  have to deal with that?! How is that fair?!” Ronald groaned. “I don’t want to be stuck with a shorty like him!”

“It doesn’t have to be fair. These are your new arrangements and you will have to deal with how things are now.” William said.

“You should be honoured to be graced with my presence. I bet you’re just a commoner, right? I’m a duke!” Jack huffed proudly, before glaring at William. “And as a duke, I demand a better weapon!” he demanded, pulling the tiny scythe he had been given out of his bright green waistcoat.

“First of all, _child_ , you are not a duke anymore and second of all, your presence makes me feel sick to my stomach” Ronald replied. “And third why are you wearing that green eyesore?” He asked, cringing as he looked at Jack’s suit.

“Jack, you will get a better weapon once you complete your assignment now please put your scythe away.” William said “And please wear your normal uniform” He sighed.

“I’m a duke, therefore I must wear appropriate colours” Jack huffed. “Besides, it annoys you so that’s why I do it.” he added with a grin.

“I guess the obnoxious colour matches your obnoxious personality. But I approve of it since it bothers good ol’ William so much.” Ronald grinned.

“I thought we were finally agreeing on something.” William sighed again. “Now go, your shift is about to start. And Jack if you want to get that upgrade then you better get going as well.”

“This is so stupid.” Jack mumbled to himself as he put his scythe away. He looked over at Ronald expectantly, waiting for him to take the lead.

“What are you, a duckling?” Ronald sighed, walking ahead of Jack.

“I don’t know where to go to get our assignment.” Jack replied, puffing out his cheeks in a pout.

“What _do_ you know?” Ronald headed over to the reception area, smiling at the woman as he leaned on the counter. “I see you’re beautiful as always~”

“And you’re such a tease, just like always~” she replied, twirling her long black hair in her fingers as she smiled suggestively at Ronald.

“Ugh… what are you playing at? Just hurry up and get the damn file.” Jack pouted.

“New friend of yours?” the woman asked, giving Jack a curious look.

“I wouldn’t call him a friend, he’s just my new partner.” Ronald waved his hand dismissively. “But don’t mind him. Are you free later?” He smiled suggestively at her.

The woman giggled, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “Oh, you’re so forward. I’m sure I can spare time for you later.” she smiled.

“What the hell is this?! Is this where you get the files from or is this a speed dating booth?!” Jack snapped impatiently.

Ronald sighed. “Can you hand me my new assignment, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Of course. Hopefully I’ll see you later~” she replied, smiling sweetly as she handed him a file.

“You’ll cheer me up later won’t you?” Ronald winked at her, taking the assignment.

Jack clicked his tongue, grabbing the file from Ronald and storming away from the reception area. “You have no idea how much I hate you right now! You and your stupid perverted flirting!”

“Don’t be such a buzzkill, beautiful.” Ronald said as he got them a drink, placing two straws in the same cup, sipping some of it before offering it to Jack.

“Beautiful?” Jack mumbled, giving Ronald a quizzical look before eyeing the drink suspiciously. “Ah… I don’t really want to share with you or anything.” he huffed, his cheeks flushing a little.

Ronald took another sip, pointing at the other straw in the cup as he did so.

Jack pouted, his cheeks still flushed pink as he leaned forward and took a sip from the straw. He stared at Ronald, his heart beating faster as he realised their faces were only inches apart.

Ronald’s face broke out into a grin. “That was kind of like an indirect kiss wasn’t it?”

Jack let out a surprised squeak, the straw dropping from his mouth as his cheeks flushed scarlet. “Eh?! What...s-stop messing around!” he gasped, angrily flipping the drink over Ronald’s head.

“Ah!” Ronald squeaked “My beautiful hair!” He whined, trying to dry it with his hands. “It’s gonna get all gross...” He pouted.

“It’s your own fault for teasing me!” Jack huffed. “Besides, like you’d want to kiss me anyway so stop messing with me!”

“My hair was innocent!” Ronald gasped. “I don’t want to kiss brats like you” He huffed. “Now read the damn assignment.”

“Janet Twaddle...what a stupid name. She’s some ordinary commoner who wants to become an artist.” Jack mumbled as he read the file. He let out an annoyed sigh, tossing the file to Ronald. “Why should I care? I don’t even know this woman.”

“You’re not supposed to care.” Ronald said as he looked over the file. “Let’s go. The sooner I get rid of you the better.” He said, stuffing the file in his pocket as he walked ahead of Jack.

“Eh? Where are we going? We’re actually supposed to just spy on this woman until she dies?” Jack asked as he struggled to keep up.

“Yes, short legs.” Ronald replied. “We need to be sure if she’s worth keepin’ around or not.”

“You mean some humans get to live?” Jack asked curiously.

“If we think that they will make a difference in the world then we make an exception.” Ronald explained, walking with his arms behind his head. “It’s a very boring process if you ask me.”

“Sounds like it…” Jack sighed. He continued to follow Ronald until they arrived in London, the snowy streets below them full of happy looking people. “I guess Christmas is a big deal here, huh?” Jack asked, glancing around at the huge amount of Christmas decorations.

“Christmas is a big deal everywhere!” Ronald smiled as he looked at all the decorations. “Hm… She should be around here somewhere...” He mumbled as he searched for Janet down below.

“Tch...I never noticed any difference in my village.” Jack huffed, feeling a little jealous at how happy everyone looked. “Oi, is that her?” he asked suddenly, tugging on Ronald’s arm and pointing down towards a woman in commoner’s clothes carrying a large painting.

“She looks artsy.” Ronald said as he watched her. “Let’s assume it’s Janet.”

“So what now? We just follow her?” Jack asked. “She isn’t going to die until 6am tomorrow morning. I can’t deal with waiting around all night with you for that to happen!”

“Yes. Be patient.” Ronald replied. “I have no problem staying up all night with you~” he said in a suggestive tone.

Jack blushed brightly, shuffling away from him. “Seriously, stop doing that!” he huffed.

“Your reactions won’t let me stop.” Ronald laughed.

“I can’t help it! I’m not used to people flirting with me!” Jack snapped.

“That makes it even better.” Ronald replied with a grin before looking back at Janet. “Oh she’s walking into an art gallery.”

“Probably to try and sell that painting. Great… now we can’t see what she’s doing.” Jack sighed, poking Ronald’s arm playfully. “Unless you can see through walls when you’re a fully trained reaper.”

“If I could see through walls I wouldn’t be here with you” Ronald chuckled. “Let’s wait until she comes back out and see what happens.” He said, sitting crossed legged on the roof.

“Ah! I’m getting bored already!” Jack sighed, laying back against the roof and staring up at the dull Winter sky instead.

About ten minutes later Janet emerged from the art gallery, still carrying the painting in her arms. She let out a disappointed sigh before shaking her head, putting on a fake smile as she carried on walking.

“Ah.. I guess she didn’t get what she wanted” Ronald commented. “C’mon, kiddo. Let’s follow her.”

“Ugh…” Jack groaned as he sat up again.

“Don’t be rude. Help this old man get up.” Ronald said.

“You don’t even look that old.” Jack replied as he grabbed Ronald’s arm and tried to pull him back up.

Ronald jumped back up. “Reapers don’t age.” He chuckled. “I will be young and beautiful forever~” He chirped as he jumped to another roof.

“So I don’t age, huh? That’s the only good thing about this.” Jack sighed as he followed him.

“There are more good things about being a reaper.” Ronald said. “As a human you couldn’t parkour everywhere I bet.” He grinned.

“Seriously? That just comes naturally now?” Jack asked, looking a little excited as he hopped on to the next roof. He grinned as he ran towards a higher roof top, attempting to run up it but let out a loud yelp as he ended up falling into the street below instead. “You idiot! You lied!” he shouted.

Ronald laughed loudly, looking down at Jack “It was so worth it!”

“You’re so annoying!” Jack shouted up at him as he stood up, brushing off the snow from his clothes. He glanced around the crowded street, letting out an annoyed sigh. “And now we’ve lost sight of her anyway.”

“We’ll find her again.” Ronald said, jumping down and landing perfectly on his feet.

Jack ignored him, suddenly walking over to one of the nearby shop windows. He leaned on the glass, gazing at the Funtom rabbit toy that was on display. “Just like Oscar’s…” he mumbled softly.

“What’re you staring at that rabbit for? Aren’t you a little too old for stuffed toys?” Ronald asked.

“Shut up!” Jack snapped. He shoved past Ronald angrily, walking into a nearby alleyway before jumping back up onto the roof.

Ronald huffed and followed him. “Don’t snap at me like that, brat!”

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, ignoring Ronald’s complaints as he rushed off in the opposite direction of where Janet had been headed.

Ronald groaned. “Get back here you idiot!” He shouted as he followed him. “I have no patience for tantrums!”

“It’s not a tantrum. I just suddenly realised, I don’t have to deal with this. That woman is nothing to do with me.” Jack replied, stopping at the edge of one of the rooftops as he glanced around. “Where the hell is the nearest train station?” he mumbled to himself.

Ronald grabbed the back of Jack’s suit and yanked him back “This is your job and you’re going to do it.” he huffed.

“Get the hell off me!” Jack shouted, slapping Ronald’s hand away. “Why should I work with you and follow some commoner around?! I don’t know you or that woman! Or that idiot William either! I’ve got more important things to do with my time!”

“What the fuck else do you have to do? You’re not going anywhere!” Ronald hissed, grabbing Jack’s wrist tightly.

“I’m going back to my home town! I’ve got unfinished business there! I’m going to go back and get revenge on everyone! So just piss off!” Jack growled as he tried to pry Ronald’s hand off his wrist.

“I can't stand listening to you talk about your past anymore! This is your life now. You can't go back in time, if that was possible then trust me I would've done it already." Ronald growled, tightening his grip on Jack’s wrist. “You are not going anywhere. You hear me?!”

Jack’s eyes widened a little, surprised at how angry Ronald looked. “So you’re happy just becoming a mindless slave and forgetting your old life? Well I didn’t sign up for this when I killed myself.” he replied, smirking a little as he discreetly reached for the small scythe with his other hand.

“You think any of us wanted this? We thought we were going to be gone forever but turns out we get another chance. Some of us decided to make the most it and then there are little shits like you who try to run away from it like the pussies you are!” Ronald hissed.

“Make the most of it? Ha!” Jack scoffed, laughing loudly. “You call being a mindless puppet for William making the most of it? If your head is that empty, you should just die again!” he snapped, grabbing the scythe in his other hand and swinging it at Ronald, hoping to catch him off guard.

Ronald jumped back “And you think living in your sad ass past is better? You’re fucking depressing, Jack. I think you’re the airhead here, thinking you can beat _me_ with that shitty little scythe!” He chuckled, pulling out his lawnmower from thin air, he then swung it in Jack’s direction.

Jack’s eyes widened in shock, narrowly missing a hit from Ronald’s lawnmower. “So this is another perk of being a fully trained reaper? Well, that doesn’t mean you’ll win against me!” he huffed.

“I think it does.” Ronald replied, jumping high up in the air in an attempt to hit Jack from above.

Jack let out a loud yelp, lifting up his scythe to block the attack. The two weapons made a loud clanging noise as they collided before Jack’s scythe spun out of his grip and landed in the snow in the distance. “Shit!” Jack hissed in frustration.

Ronald whooped in victory and picked Jack up, carrying him over his shoulder as he jumped down to pick up Jack’s scythe. “Now you go wherever I go. No more running away.”

“Put me down, you common piece of shit!” Jack snapped, slapping Ronald’s arm as he tried to reach for his scythe. He let out an annoyed huff when he failed to grab it. “You’re a coward! Worthless brainless common shitty moron!” he growled, tugging harshly on Ronald’s hair.

“Don’t make me tear you to pieces.” Ronald hissed, tugging on Jack’s ponytail.

“Do your worst, you fucking waste of space!” Jack hissed back, digging his nails into Ronald’s head as much as possible.

Ronald hissed in pain and threw Jack against an alley wall. “Don’t fucking do that!” He shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

Jack yelped in pain, the wall behind him cracking underneath the force of Ronald’s attack. He landed on his knees, panting heavily. “Ah, shit…” he huffed, shocked at just how much it had hurt. He had assumed that being dead, pain wasn’t something he’d have to worry about anymore.

“Get your ass up.” Ronald said.

Jack glared up at him furiously. He was tempted to fight back, but he didn’t want to find out how much more pain Ronald could cause him. “Just so you know, I despise you right now.” he hissed, struggling to his feet.

“Aw, I’m glad we feel the same way.~” Ronald smiled as he hoisted Jack back on his shoulder. “If you try to escape again I swear I will not hold back on you.”

Jack shuddered a little, not bothering to resist this time. “You mean you were holding back?!” he gasped.

“I can kill you if I want.” Ronald replied, walking in the direction he remembered seeing Janet go.

Jack shuddered again, letting out a depressed sigh as he let Ronald carry him. “ _Why the hell do I have to get stuck with this guy?”_ he thought to himself.


	15. The Origins Of Jack The Reaper Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I hope you’re enjoying this “little” side story so far! This was a lot of fun to write but there are some TRIGGER WARNINGS: Suicidal thoughts and homophobia. You have been warned.
> 
> (The things we wrote are not our beliefs, trust us we really are not homophobic but it was a part that had to be written for the sake of plot, we actually felt horrible after writing/reading those lines)

After a few minutes of carrying Jack around Ronald decided to put him down and instead of searching for Janet, like they had originally planned, he was running around the snow covered streets admiring the decorations and taking his time inside the shops he would find on the way to flirt with whoever was in there or joke around.

“Such a handsome gentleman as yourself shouldn’t be working in a hole-in-the-wall shop.” Ronald said, leaning on the counter “You should be working somewhere flashy, so everyone can get a look at that beautiful face of yours.” He smiled.

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise as he instantly recognised Ronald’s flirty attitude. Although it annoyed him, he had grown used to seeing Ronald flirt with every woman he met. But he couldn’t believe he was brave enough to flirt with another man so openly.

“You flirting? You ain’t one of them dirty homos are you?” the man growled with a disgusted look.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Jack hissed, tugging on Ronald’s arm.

“So aggressive~” Ronald chuckled. “Are you like this one?” He asked patting Jack’s head. “No one’s ever flirted with you before?” He grinned.

“Not a dirty fag like you.” the man replied, standing up from his chair and leaning over them in a threatening manner.

“He’s joking, he’s joking! We’re not, okay?” Jack gasped, giving Ronald a harsh glare. “Tell him you’re just messing around!” he demanded.

“Sure.”  Ronald looked up at the man. “You’re just messing around.”

“Ah…” Jack groaned, nervously backing away from them. As expected, the man behind the counter only became more enraged with them.

“You’re really starting to piss me off now, you dirty fag” the man spat, grabbing Ronald harshly by his collar. “There’s something wrong with you. You’re messed up in the head. You need some sense knocked into you!” he shouted, raising his fist.

“Hm? Oh, William always tries to knock some sense into me but so far he’s had no results” Ronald chuckled. “Now if you want to stay unharmed I’d suggest putting me and your little fist there down, yeah?” He said, smiling darkly.

“Ha. And what are you gonna do?” the man chuckled confidently as he threw a punch at Ronald.

Ronald shook his head disapprovingly as he stopped the man’s fist from hitting his face, twisting it until he heard a cracking noise “Will you put me down now, hot stuff?” He smiled.

The man yelped loudly in pain, clutching his wrist. “You fucking little shit!” he hissed.

Jack grabbed Ronald’s arm again, desperately trying to tug him away and out of the shop. “You idiot! I told you don’t interact with the people! Stop messing with the humans!” he screamed, his eyes full of panic.

“I don’t have to follow your orders, kid.” Ronald replied. “Plus, that was fun!” He laughed “Did you see his face?”

Jack kept a tight hold of Ronald as he dragged him outside. “Are you insane?! It’s bad enough you flirt with every woman you see! But you’re seriously going to do it to men too?! Do you want an angry mob after us?!” he snapped, before letting out an annoyed huff.

“It’s not like they would be able to kill us” Ronald replied “You worry too much about little things.”

“Just shut up and look for Janet like we’re supposed to! Stop slacking off!” Jack huffed.

“I wasn’t slacking off. I was waiting for you to take the initiative to look for Janet.” Ronald corrected.

“Why have I got to take the initiative? You’re supposed to be supervising me. Besides, I don’t even know my way around London.” Jack sighed.

“You need to show more motivation that’s why.” Ronald replied, walking ahead. “Hurry up now, we have no time to stand around. We’ve gotta find Janet.” He called.

“But you were the one who stopped looking for her.” Jack groaned as he started following him.

“I was showing you around as well. You’re _welcome._ ” Ronald said.

Jack turned around to face Ronald with an angry glare.“I never asked you to show me around. I’m not interested in Christmas or what all these idiots are doing.” Jack replied, pouting as he walked backwards through the crowded street.

Behind him a woman suddenly let out a surprised squeak, falling to the floor and dropping a large canvas wrapped in blankets.

Ronald sighed and held a hand out to the woman. “I’m sorry about him.” He smiled apologetically.

The woman smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she took Ronald’s hand. “Oh, no it’s fine. Everything happens for a reason, right?” she asked.

“Ah, that’s…” Jack mumbled, his eyes widening as he instantly recognised her. “This is bad…we were meant to just follow her.” he whispered impatiently in Ronald’s ear.

Ronald pulled Janet back up and returned the canvas to her. “Apologize to the wonderful lady, Jack.” He said.

“I’m sorry I bumped into you…” Jack mumbled, pouting as he refused to look at her.

“He can be so clumsy sometimes” Ronald sighed before smiling at her again. “Are you alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” she replied, smiling warmly at him.

“Seriously, we shouldn’t be talking to her.” Jack hissed, grimacing a little as Janet suddenly giggled at him. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

“You’re not used to talking to people, are you? I can tell~” she replied.

“He’s always so rude to everyone.” Ronald said, pulling Jack in for a side hug. “Maybe he’s just nervous to talk to such a pretty lady like yourself~”

“Thank you, you’re so kind.” Janet smiled, blushing even more. She tilted her head to one side, softly poking Jack’s cheek. “It’s okay to be shy. But you should try and show kindness to people, then they’ll be kind to you.”

Jack slapped her hand away angrily. “Shut up! Are you an idiot? It doesn’t always work like that!” he huffed, shoving Ronald away from him. “I don’t need kindness from either of you anyway!”

“She’s right~ You shouldn’t be such a grump when you talk to other people.” Ronald said. “Don’t treat her like that! Ladies are delicate~” He said, kissing the back of Janet’s hand.

Janet let out a surprised gasp, her cheeks flushing dark pink.

“I can’t help it. I can’t stand stupid idiots like you who seem so optimistic about everything. It’s as if you don’t even know how bad things can be.” Jack huffed.

“It’s not that I don’t know. Things can be hard sometimes.” Janet sighed, looking down at the canvas in her hands which she still hadn’t been able to sell, despite visiting galleries all day. “But we can’t give up so easily. Life is full of good happy things. And if we lose something important, we should just look for other things to make us happy, even if they seem small. People continue to laugh and smile even though the world is cruel sometimes. It’s amazing isn’t it? How we all just keep surviving?” she replied, looking up and smiling at them again.

Ronald stared at her in silence, his smile only faltering for a few moments despite the sudden pang of pain he felt in his chest. “It really is...” He replied.

Jack grimaced, taking a few steps back. “You’re so stupid…” he mumbled, clenching his fists together as he turned his back on them, running away once more. “I totally hate people like you!” he shouted back loudly before rushing off into the crowd, not caring if he knocked over a few people as he went.

Ronald clicked his tongue and went after Jack, grabbing the back of his coat to stop him. “I told you, no more running away. She didn’t mean to offend us, I understand if you’re hurt because I am too but running away really doesn’t solve anything..”

“Then what am I supposed to do?!” Jack screamed, turning around and grabbing Ronald’s shirt. Several people around them stopped, watching them curiously but he didn’t even notice. “Am I supposed to just pretend my old life didn’t happen, and follow around idiots like her every day?!”

“It’s going to be hard at first but I promise not all of them say things like that.. Besides you get used to hearing it after a while.” Ronald replied. “Now let me go, you’re making a scene.” He said, placing his hand over Jack’s.

“I can’t ever get used to this. We should have just stayed dead...both of us.” Jack whimpered, biting his lip to try and stop any tears. He stared down at the ground, letting his blonde hair fall over his eyes so Ronald wouldn’t see.

Ronald sighed and pulled Jack into a hug. “This is the first and only time you’ll ever hear me say this but I’m glad I met you alright? And I really mean it. You’ve got a lot of potential, kid.”

Jack’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright pink, hesitantly gripping Ronald’s shirt tighter. “Ah...why?...I thought you hated me…” he mumbled, his heart suddenly beating faster.

“I don’t hate you. I mean you’re not my _favorite_ person in the world but I kinda like being your partner.” Ronald replied, holding Jack a little closer, he tried to ignore the way his heartbeat quickened.

Jack whimpered a little, suddenly wrapping his arms around Ronald and clinging to him as he started to cry. More people stopped and stared at them, giving them both curious looks.

“C’mon… Don’t cry...” Ronald patted his head affectionately. “What’re you lookin’ at? Go back to whatever you were doing, shoo!” He said to the onlookers around them.

Most of the people around them walked away, although they gave Ronald an unappreciative glare as they went.

“Couple of fags!” one man spat angrily. “You don’t know the full story. Maybe someone’s died.” his wife huffed, giving her husband a tug on the arm as she dragged him away. Her comment only seemed to make Jack start crying even harder.

Ronald rolled his eyes at the passing comments and picked Jack up in his arms, jumping up to a nearby roof. “Stop crying seriously, you’re gonna make me cry and I did not sign up for a tear festival when I came on this assignment.” He said, brushing some hair away from Jack’s eyes.

“But how can I not cry? That woman said maybe someone died...well it was me. But I don’t feel dead! I don’t understand! None of this makes any sense!” Jack sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

“It doesn’t have to make sense” Ronald sighed, putting Jack down. “We’ve been given another chance at life, okay? Yeah we have to work and my god are we underpaid but you just have to get used to this new way of life and I promise you you will be happy again.” He said, wiping Jack’s tears away.

Jack pouted, biting his lip to try and stop anymore tears from falling. “Are you really happy though? Or are you pretending to be?” he asked.

“Hum… A little bit of both? I mean yeah when I think about my past I’m not very happy but that’s everyone, there’s a reason why we’re here in the first place. But smiling makes me feel better so.. I guess in a way I kinda fake my way through it until I actually feel happy?” Ronald sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “It’s hard to explain...”

“Sounds like you’re not really happy then.” Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s not that bad and that you can be happy!” Ronald huffed. “Just because I’m sad _sometimes_ doesn’t mean I’m not really happy”

“Fine, fine. You are happy sometimes” Jack sighed. “Oi, Ronald… why did you kill yourself when you were human?” he asked, giving him a serious look.

Ronald grimaced at the thought of his past before his usual smile returned to his lips. “That’s a story for another day, kiddo~” He said, winking at Jack.

“You just can’t be serious for more than five minutes!” Jack huffed, shoving Ronald’s face away from him.

Ronald gasped in offense. “I am a very serious man!”

“You’re not serious at all. You can’t even give me a proper answer.” Jack sighed, looking away. “And I thought I was getting close to you. Guess I’m just not supposed to be close to anyone.”

Ronald groaned, draping himself over Jack “I’ll tell you some other time.”

Jack blushed a little, his heart beating faster again but he assumed that was due to frustration. “I don’t believe you. Besides, stop acting like that! Does teasing people really make you feel that much better?”

“Yes.” Ronald chuckled, stepping back and stuffing his hands in his pockets “I bet a duck like you has never experienced that kind of fun.”

“A duck? You mean duke, idiot.” Jack huffed, rolling his eyes. “Besides, it’s obvious you like women so I don’t know why you bother messing with men. Especially if they’re just gonna threaten to punch you.”

“Hm?” Ronald tilted his head softly to the side. “I’m interested in both. And I’ll call you a duck if I want to call you a duck.”

“Eh? So you’re actually attracted to men too?” Jack asked curiously.

“Yeah? Why would I flirt with someone if I’m not attracted to them?” Ronald asked.

“I don’t know! I’ve never had anyone flirt with me so how the hell would I know?!” Jack huffed before looking thoughtful. “Hm? So you like both...that’s good to know…” he mumbled.

“Good to know ay?” Ronald grinned, leaning closer to Jack. “Is little Jack mayhaps interested in me?~”

Jack’s cheeks flushed bright pink, his eyes wide. “Eh?! What...n-no...I just… it’s interesting to know! That’s all! And stop making up words!” he stuttered.

“No need to be so embarrassed~” Ronald chuckled “And I am not making up words! Mayhaps is a real word in my heart okay?!” He crossed his arms, whipping his head up indignantly.

“I’m not embarrassed! Why would I be interested in you?!” Jack snapped.

“Do you want a kiss to make sure?” Ronald asked, leaning in close enough to Jack that their noses bumped.

“Haah…” Jack gasped, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared wide eyed at Ronald. His head was telling him to push the annoying man away, but somehow his body refused to move.

“Hello?” Ronald poked Jack’s cheek, blinking owlishly at him before giving Jack his personal space back. “Are you sure you don’t like guys? I’ve seen the way you look at the other trainees.” He said, grinning suggestively.

“What’s it to you, anyway?! Why do you care?! Idiot!” Jack snapped, folding his arms. “And for your information, I don’t like anyone. I’ve no interest in any of you.” he huffed.

“You must’ve crushed on someone at _least_ once!” Ronald replied.

“Not really… I thought it was worth noting that some of the guys among the other trainees were attractive. But it’s not like I felt anything for them.” Jack sighed.

“You’re telling me your heart has never skipped a beat when a specific person was close to you? That there has never been someone constantly on your mind?” Ronald asked.

“My heart skipped a beat?” Jack repeated, looking thoughtful for a moment. At first Ronald came to mind but he quickly shook his head, shuffling a little further away from him. “No way… I’ve never really been close to anyone. Except…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“Exceeept?” Ronald insisted.

Jack grimaced, trying not to think about his past. But as much as he tried, someone did come to mind. Someone he considered his only real friend, and who he had found comfort in through those years of abuse. “James…” he mumbled aloud without realising.

“Ooh~ Tell me about James” Ronald said, sitting on the roof with his legs crossed.

“Eh?!” Jack gasped, surprised that he’d actually said it out loud. “It’s nothing… we supported each other and spent time together. That’s normal for friends isn’t it?” he huffed.

“When you say it like that it sounds like a normal friendship.” Ronald replied. “But seriously, how did James make you feel?” He asked, no longer using the usual singsongy tone of voice.

“Well he… he made me smile even though I was suffering. And somehow I felt safe with him, even though we really weren’t…” Jack sighed, closing his eyes as all the unpleasant memories from before came back to him.

“Oh…” Ronald mumbled, realizing how awful Jack’s past must have been. “I dunno.. I think you liked James more than you think you did.”

“It’s not like that!” Jack gasped, shaking his head in despair. He tried desperately to block out the memories that suddenly came flooding back. At the time holding each other and lacing their fingers together in those cages had seemed natural, but now it suddenly seemed wrong. “No, it isn’t… we just had nothing else! We did it to support each other! It didn’t mean anything!”

“It’s okay if you thought of him as more than a friend you know?” Ronald sighed. “It’s not wrong like those idiots say it is.”

“Shut up! I used him because everything around us was Hell! James Ackerman meant nothing to me!” Jack snapped.

“I’m just trying to help you understand yourself, okay? You don’t have to yell at me.” Ronald said, trying not to snap back.

“Well thank you so much for giving me more problems than I already had.” Jack huffed. “Seriously… if that were the case then even if I hadn’t died I wouldn’t have been happy. Getting married and living together happily isn’t something two men can do anywhere.”

“Just because you can’t get married now doesn’t mean you can’t be happy with another man. If you love someone then you’ll be happy with them no matter the circumstances” Ronald replied. “I didn’t mean to give you more problems but it was something you’ have to tackle at some point.”  

“Fine. Then I guess I’m attracted to guys.” Jack admitted, grimacing a little. “Not that it matters. I don’t trust anyone enough anyway.”

“You can’t say it’ll be like that forever.” Ronald replied. “I mean, you are very attractive~” He whispered, suddenly behind Jack, hugging his waist to pull him closer. “I wonder… How long would it take to have you writhing under me?” He chuckled.

Jack froze, his eyes wide with fear. Ronald’s words sent a shiver down his spine, the way his arms kept him in place and his lips were so close to his ear so similar to what had happened before. _Such a pretty doll, I’ll soon have you writhing under me_ Doctor Ackerman’s voice echoed in his memory.

“No! Not you too! Not again!” Jack screeched, forcefully shoving Ronald away from him with all his might before stumbling backwards. “Don’t touch me!” he screamed, shaking with fear.

Ronald’s eyes widened as the pieces all came together in his head. He wanted to hug Jack, he wanted to hug him and never let go but he didn’t want to frighten him even more so he reluctantly stayed where he was. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know…” He mumbled.

“Just don’t come near me…” Jack mumbled, putting some distance between them before he sat down on the other side of the roof top, hugging his knees.


	16. The Origins Of Jack The Reaper Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally here, the very last update to Children of Bluebells. I hope you all enjoyed our little side story too! And fear not, we will be back soon with another collab - Mono

It had been hours since Jack had first sat down on the far side of the rooftop and ordered Ronald to stay away from him. At first he had glanced at him every few minutes, expecting him to approach at any time, yet surprisingly Ronald stayed where he was. The two of them stayed sat on opposite ends of the roof in awkward silence, not even daring to look at each other.

When it was close to the time of Janet’s death, Ronald sat on the edge of the roof, tapping his fingers on his thigh as he waited. When he saw Janet Ronald perked up and stood up.

“Oi, Jack, it’s time to go.” Ronald called, a little hesitant to approach Jack.

Jack flinched slightly as Ronald approached. “Fine, let’s get this thing over with.” he huffed, trying his best to sound uninterested.

“I’m not going to do anything to you…” Ronald mumbled before jumping to another roof to follow Janet.

“Just shut up!” Jack groaned as he followed, still keeping some distance between them.

Janet was rushing along the snowy street below them, completely unaware of the two reapers following her. She stopped at the end of the street, glancing down at the small pocket watch she carried with her. “Ah, I can’t afford to be late.” she gasped, noticing it was already close to 6 o’ clock. There was still a long walk to the factory where she worked, and she couldn’t afford to lose any more wages.

Janet suddenly noticed the river flowing through the middle of the city had frozen over in the cold Winter weather. “Perfect! If I can cut across there I won’t be at all late!” she gasped enthusiastically as she started climbing over the railings between her and the river. “They do say everything happens for a reason.” she muttered to herself.

Ronald rolled his eyes as he watched her from the top of the roof. “For such a pretty face, she’s pretty damn stupid.”

“Oi, shouldn’t we stop her?” Jack asked, grimacing as he watched Janet try and struggle down the icy stone stairs towards the river.

“No. This how it’s supposed to go, her time will come in a few moments. “ Ronald replied.

Janet let out a surprised yelp as she fell down the last few steps, landing on the ice with a loud thump. She breathed a sigh of relief as she struggled to get up, not noticing the cracks forming in the ice underneath her.

“Seriously, you’re just gonna stand there and do nothing?!” Jack snapped.

“What do you want me to do? She’s meant to die and it’s not like she’ll make a difference in the world if she lives. You saw how she failed countless times when she pitched her work to galleries.” Ronald sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his head softly as he looked down on Janet. “It’s a shame though, she was a beautiful lady.”

The cracks in the ice spread out and became larger before the ice underneath Janet gave way completely. She let out a loud scream as she fell into the icy water, desperately trying to cling to the solid pieces of ice.

Jack grimaced as he watched her struggle to climb out of the freezing cold water. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Oscar. Had his little brother struggled and splashed around in the water like this before he drowned, full of panic? Jack had always wished someone had been there to save him, so he couldn’t bear standing still and watching someone else drown.

“Screw this assignment! I’m saving her!” Jack shouted, jumping down from the roof and rushing towards Janet.

“You’re not going anywhere!” Ronald snapped as he jumped off the roof, he yanked Jack back and held him in place. “You don’t have to watch but you can’t interfere with it.”  

“I can’t just leave her when I’m able to do something!” Jack shouted back, trying to shove Ronald away desperately. He averted his gaze as Janet slid further into the water, unable to hold on anymore as the cold water made her body numb. “Seriously! You could save her and she wants to live! So just do something!” Jack screamed furiously.

Ronald didn’t reply and walked towards Janet, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, laying her frozen body down on the snow covered grass. Jack got his hopes up but was confused when Ronald’s scythe materialized in his hands, his eyes widened as he watched Ronald raise his scythe up high and jump a little as he did more than stab Janet’s body, when he pulled his lawnmower back the records shot up in the air and her torso was mutilated almost beyond recognition. The worst thing about this was probably the lack of remorse Ronald was showing toward Janet, instead he chuckled as he looked down at what he had done.

“I could’ve done better~” Ronald sighed. “Hey, kid, do your job.” He said, pointing at the records before his scythe disappeared again.

Jack shuddered in disgust at Ronald’s actions, closing his eyes and refusing to look at Janet’s body. “I can’t! This is just wrong!” he snapped.

“This is your job and I really don’t want to deal with William ranting away at how useless we are.” Ronald groaned. “So do your job and pass the assignment so that we can get rid of each other.”

“I don’t get it. What am I supposed to do anyway?” Jack asked, hesitantly opening one eye as he pulled out his small scythe. He yelped as some of Janet’s record wrapped around his left leg, causing him to fall on to his back.

“You have been so useless during this whole thing.” Ronald sighed, cutting the records with his scythe until they released Jack’s leg. “You’re not gonna make me do everything are you? This whole making my damn scythe appear and disappear thing is getting exhausting” He asked, looking down at Jack.

“At least you can do that! I can’t make mine disappear at all!” Jack huffed as he stood up, swinging his scythe haphazardly at the records. He only managed to cut through a few before the remaining records wrapped around his arms and legs. “Ah! Seriously...make this stop!” he whined, his cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment.

Ronald leaned on his lawnmower, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Jack tangled up in the records. “But you look so sexy like that~”

“S-shut up! Just hurry up and help me!” Jack groaned, his cheeks flushing even darker as the records wrapped around his waist too.

“Give me a moment, I’m taking my time to remember every single detail for later.” Ronald said, a few moments later he picked up his scythe and cut the records again until they let go of Jack.

Jack let out a yelp as he fell on the ground, glaring up at Ronald. “You’re a complete pervert.” he hissed angrily.

Ronald laughed when he saw Jack fall, suddenly gasping. “I am not a pervert!”

“You definitely are!” Jack huffed as he stood up, clutching his scythe tightly in his hand. He sliced the last of the records with his scythe, breathing a sigh of relief when the records finally stopped, a book appearing in his hands. “This is… her entire life…” Jack mumbled sadly as he looked down at it.

Ronald nodded. “She had a good run. You’ll get used to this, I wasn’t very happy about it on my first time doing this either.” He said, placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack brushed Ronald’s hand away, clutching the book tightly to his chest. “She didn’t have a good run at all! She was only in her twenties! And she really didn’t want to die!”

Ronald sighed. “No one lives forever. We both died relatively young yet we chose to take our own lives. True, she didn’t have a choice but this is what was meant to happen. She wasn’t going to change the world, she was useless.” He said, cringing a little at how cold he sounded.

“So what?! She really wanted to live! Isn’t that reason enough?!” Jack snapped, tears welling up in his eyes once more. “You can’t compare her to us. We chose to die, yet we’re still here! And she wanted to live so badly but she died anyway! How unfair is that?!”

“I never said it was fair. None of this is fair when you think about it.” Ronald replied. “But this is your job, you have to follow the rules and complete the assignments even if the person who is condemned is the Pope you have to do it because in the fucked up reality we live in you get punished for running away from your problems.”

“It doesn’t make sense for either of us to be here. We should have just stayed dead.” Jack sighed as he squeezed the handle of his scythe much tighter. He turned away from Ronald, dropping the book on the floor and rolling up his sleeve before he raised his scythe in the air.

Ronald grabbed Jack’s wrist and took his scythe away and dropped it on the ground. “This is punishment and you can’t run away again.” He said. “I know most of us end up fucked up in the head, that’s what happens after years of seeing shit like this but I swear we can be happy.” He said, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack.

“Let go!” Jack shouted, trying to pull away from Ronald. “How can I be happy like this?! Seeing people who want to live die right in front of me?! Having to remember everything I suffered before?! If that’s my punishment then I’ll keep running away! I’ll kill myself over and over until this fucked up world lets me go!”

“It won’t work.” Ronald replied. “You won’t be able to escape this and you’ll just go on a stupid loop that will just give you a headache. Now stop being a fucking idiot and get over it.”

“But how can I stop it hurting so much?!” Jack gasped, tears running down his cheeks as he suddenly buried his head in Ronald’s shoulder.

“You just have to endure it…” Ronald mumbled, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “... I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

“T-thank you…” Jack mumbled, his cheeks turning pink as he hugged Ronald around his waist. It surprised him that although they were both supposed to be dead, Ronald felt warm. Instinctively he laced their fingers together, just like he’d done with James when he was human.

Ronald wanted to comment on it, he wanted to Jack about it but he wanted to at least _try_ to be serious for a little bit so he just squeezed Jack’s hands and kissed the top of his head.

Jack pouted a little as he looked up at Ronald, still leaning in close with their fingers laced together. “D-don’t get the wrong idea, okay? It’s not because it’s you or anything...I just...um...I just find this comforting!” he huffed, puffing out his cheeks with an adorable expression.

Ronald smiled. “I get it” He chuckled. “You can be adorable when you aren’t huffing and puffing.”

“And you can be very comforting when you bother to be serious.” Jack mumbled, his heart beating much faster as he stared up at Ronald’s smile.

“Aw, sweetheart, was that a compliment?~” Ronald grinned.

“Yes, but don’t expect me to compliment you all the time!” Jack huffed as he pulled away from the hug. “The assignment is over so we should probably go back.” he mumbled.

“You’re right!” Ronald said, stretching. “It’s nap time indeed.”

“You’re so lazy. Do reapers even need naps?” Jack sighed, picking up his scythe and the book from before.

“No, we don’t. But this old man likes to lead a luxurious afterlife.” Ronald replied, walking ahead.

“You’re ridiculously lazy!” Jack sighed as he followed Ronald back to Reaper HQ.

When they arrived back Jack immediately went to see William, reporting that he had successfully completed his assignment. William didn’t seem particularly pleased or impressed but allowed Jack to become a fully fledged reaper. But William had also demanded Jack stay partners with Ronald, considering him too reckless and a bad influence on the other trainees.

The rest of the trainee reapers seemed excited about their new glasses, but Jack was more excited about the new weapon he’d received. “These are actually pretty good.” he mumbled to himself as he picked up the large garden shears.

Jack headed to the records library to look for Ronald and tell him the news, only to find him taking a nap in one of the large leather chairs. “He actually did take a nap…” Jack sighed.

He leaned on his garden shears in an unintended sexual pose, his large geeky glasses now replaced with stylish glasses with red frames that complimented his eyes, and his bright green suit replaced with a much more flattering black one that William had forced him to wear. “Oi, Ronald! Wake up!” he snapped impatiently.

“What?!” Ronald shot up from his seat, quickly looking around until his eyes stopped on Jack. Ronald looked at him up and down and adjusted the collar of his shirt, that was suddenly feeling tight, and cleared his throat.  “Why did you wake me up, you nerd..?” He mumbled, still staring at him.

“I have important news for you, lazy idiot” Jack huffed, blushing as he noticed the way Ronald stared at him. “What?... Does it look that bad? William made me wear it so it’s not my fault!” he snapped, grimacing as he looked down at his own black suit.

“No! You look really se- nice.” Ronald said quickly. “What news do you have for me?”

“That stupid dick William thinks I’m too reckless and bad tempered, and would be a bad influence on the other trainees. So he wants us to stay partners.” Jack sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

“Grooooss..” Ronald said, as he looked at Jack up and down again. “Well whatever. As punishment for waking me up from my beauty sleep you’ve gotta come cuddle with me.” He said, opening his arms.

“Idiot! I was actually thinking it wouldn’t be that bad being your partner now because...well, I find you quite tolerable.” Jack huffed. “Besides... why would I want to cuddle you?” he mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Sssh.” Ronald pulled Jack to his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. “This is not about wants. This is about you being my pillow as a punishment for waking me up.”

“Ah, you’re so strange sometimes…” Jack sighed, falling against Ronald’s chest. His cheeks flushed dark red and his heart started beating faster as he realised what an odd position they were in.

“Strange is good. Normal is boring.” Ronald replied, loosening his grip a little. “You’re a pretty okay guy, Chicken Scratch.” He said, patting Jack’s thigh.

“Chicken scratch? What the hell does that even mean?” Jack asked, his heart beating even faster than before as he felt Ronald’s hand on his thigh.

“Your handwriting is awful, like a chicken was trying to figure out how pens work. Hence chicken scratch.” Ronald replied, drumming his hands on Jack’s thighs to a tune he was humming softly.

“I don’t get it… and stop doing that!” Jack huffed, pouting at Ronald as he drummed against his thighs. He tried to sit up and climb out of Ronald’s lap, his cheeks turning scarlet as they awkwardly rubbed up against each other before Jack fell back against Ronald’s chest.

Ronald’s eyes widened, a dark blush spreading on his skin, he pressed his lips into a thin line and puffed out his cheeks. “Don’t do that!” He squeaked.

William had stepped out of his office to check on everyone else, he spotted Grell taking a nap on her desk and decided against waking her up, kissing the top of her head instead. He then made his way to Ronald’s desk, feeling his blood boil at the sudden inappropriate behaviour between Jack and Ronald. “Inside the office no less… Do those two have no shame.” He groaned.

William slammed his hand down on Ronald’s desk, an annoyed look on his face as he inspected the display in front of him. “What are you two doing?” He asked.

“We were just taking a nap.” Ronald replied nonchalantly, trying to ignore his fast heartbeat and the burning of his cheeks.

“You’re supposed to be working!” William snapped.

“We are working, we’re just taking a break!” Jack snapped, angrily looking up at William. “We seriously weren’t doing anything else though!” he gasped in embarrassment. He pouted and puffed out his cheeks, waving his hand dismissively at him. “We’ll get back to work, so stop spying on us and shoo!”

“Shut up.” William said, smacking Jack on the head. Ronald laughed and earned a smack on the head as well, he pouted and complained under his breath. “Keep those inappropriate behaviours outside of the workspace. No naps, just work.”  

“You hypocrite! The redhead is sleeping over there and you didn’t wake her up!” Jack snapped, before giving William an incredibly confused look. “Wait...actually… didn’t you kiss her on the head?” he asked.

Before William could reply Ronald interrupted him. “William and Grell have been a couple ever since the dinosaurs roamed the earth.”

“A couple? Him?!” Jack gasped, staring up at William with wide eyes. “But he’s so… boring!”

William adjusted his glasses and sighed. “Yes, Grell and I have been a couple for a while now. I don’t understand why it comes as such a shock to you.”

“Well I mean...not her. But you in a couple? You’re just so...well, you.” Jack replied, still looking incredibly confused.

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t understand why it is so strange that I have the ability of falling in love.” William sighed.

Ronald stopped braiding Jack’s hair for a moment to look up at William. “Because you’re cold abusive man. I swear I’ll get a concussion one of these days.” he said. “The real question is why Grell fell in love with _you._ ”

“Ah! We two fell in love when we completed our first assignment. I realised how much I loved him right there and then on that roof top~” Grell sighed, her cheeks blushing pink as she clung to William dramatically.

“On the rooftop?!” Jack gasped.

“Exactly. It was so thrilling!” Grell gushed, remembering the fight that had taken place between her and William. “He was so rough and forceful! I was taken from above! Below! In front! Behind!~” she gasped.

“Huh… You’d think William would be the type to wait literal centuries to do something like that but you’d be wrong.” Ronald commented.

“Hmm? Sex on a rooftop in broad daylight? While on the job? And in so many positions?” Jack asked, grimacing as he looked at William. “You’re a secretly a disgusting pervert, huh?”

“What? No, Grell and I were fighting.” William sighed. “You have to stop telling that story in a sexual manner...” He said to Grell.

“What’s the harm? We've done that too, after all. And you were very passionate then too.” Grell giggled, turning to look at Ronald and Jack. “It’s a shame you two won’t tell me about your first time.”

“A few days ago on William’s desk.” Ronald said.

“What?!” William’s eyes widened.

“I told you not to tell them that!” Jack gasped, grabbing Ronald’s arm tightly.

“They would find out at some point.” Ronald shrugged.

William pushed all his things on the desk to the floor, looking horrified as he stared down at it. “I need to burn this desk…” He mumbled.

“Such an overreaction!” Jack huffed, taking Ronald’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “C’mon, storytime is over.” he said as he tried to drag Ronald away.

Ronald got up and allowed Jack to drag him away. “So pushy~”

“Did they even tell us how?” William asked Grell.

“Aww, Will, do any of us know how we fell in love? But you know, I’m glad those two did. That kid’s had a hard life, huh?” Grell asked as she watched them leave.

“Jack has been through a lot yes…” William replied. “I hope Ronald makes him happy. As long as it doesn’t involve my desk I’m okay with it.”

As Jack dragged Ronald with him down the corridor, he gave his hand a light squeeze. “You know, even back then I realised I love you. I still have no idea why!” he huffed.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t know either.” Ronald chuckled before smiling lovingly at Jack. “But I’m glad it was you.” He said, lightly bumping his shoulder with Jack’s.


End file.
